HLABS Hidden Leaf Academy Boarding School
by writingISmyART
Summary: Here's the Naruto Gang in the 21st century. Not exactly an original idea, but the plot is. On a side note: I don't own Naruto or any of the songs I incorporate in my writing.
1. Introduction

**Naruto – Hidden Leaf Academy Boarding School**

**_Introduction: Restart_**

_----------  
_

Forget EVERYTHING about Naruto.

Nothing in the shows or the manga or the movie or anything exists in this story except the characters.

All right then, let's go.

----------


	2. A Simple Letter

**Naruto – Hidden Leaf Academy Boarding School**

**_Chapter One: A Simple Letter_**

----------

_Dear Mom,_

_I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that I've only been gone for two weeks, and you're already worried._

_School's fine; kind of a drag though. Oh, yeah, no, there aren't any uniforms, mom. We just wear whatever._

_---  
_

**VERSE 1:  
Their gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
to make a citizen out of you.  
Because they sleep with a gun  
and keep an eye on you son  
so they can watch all the things you do.**

**Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk,  
Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They gonna rip up your heads  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine  
**

---

_Sakura was offered a chance to join a club called the Junior-Debutante, something or other, but she turned it down. Then Ino, (because of Sakura, I'm sure), turned hers down too._

_Sasuke has become even more popular this year than last. Even Temari is eyeing him up when she thinks no one is watching her._

_Word on campus is; Something is going on between Sakura and Sasuke, but no one knows what exactly. Their always sneaking off together and stuff… Naruto refuses to believe it, but everyone with a brain knows they're up to something.  
_

---

**CHORUS:  
They said all Teenagers scare  
the living shit out of me  
they could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me.  
**

---

_Naruto continues to cause trouble. He keeps trying to out-do Sasuke; then messes up and gets in trouble. It's funny how competitive they are, and yet, they can still remain best friends. One of our teachers, Iruka-sensei, has taken a real liking to Naruto, and sticks up for him all the time. He's a young teacher - fresh out of college – so there are a lot of girls here that are attracted to him. Then again, there are a lot of girls here who are attracted to his best friend, Kakashi-sensei, as well._

_Yeah. The girls here? Kinda weird.  
_

---

**VERSE 2:  
The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
Your never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if your troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did.  
**

---

_Anyway, Kiba is my roommate this year. He doesn't eat as much as Choji, but he's already polished off all the candy you sent me, so please send more! Akamaru finally arrived last night, so we had to sneak that dog in at midnight. He lives in our closet now, with a bed and everything, so I keep my clothes in stacks under my bed. I got to tell you, mom, the dog is HUGE… he takes up the whole closet!_

_Kankuro and Gaara don't seem to like me… at all. I think their just worried about how much time I spent with their sister, Temari. It's not really my fault though. Temari randomly shows up and tows me around after her all freakin' day. Gaara just stares at me like I'm a bug he needs a bigger boot to squash; it's Kankuro who goes out of his way to make inappropriate remarks about Temari and me._

_---  
_

**CHORUS:  
They said all Teenagers scare  
the living shit out of me  
they could care less as long as someone will bleed  
so darken your clothes  
or strike a violent pose  
maybe they'll leave you alone  
but not me**

**OOOOHHH YEAH!!  
**

---

_Rock Lee works endlessly, as always, and is usually the one starting stuff with Naruto. So, nothing new to report there._

_Oh, yeah. Neji and TenTen are still on their whole "best friends" thing. It's ridiculous. One of the should just MAKE A MOVE ALREADY!_

_Shino is Neji's roommate this year. Yeah, we'll see how long that lasts._

_Well, that's everything. Say 'hi' to dad for me._

_Your Son,  
Shikamaru_

_---  
_

**CHORUS:  
They said all Teenagers scare  
the living shit out of me  
they could care less as long as someone will bleed  
so darken your clothes  
or strike a violent pose  
maybe they'll leave you alone  
but not me  
**

---

Shikamaru stared down at the two page letter on his desk. It became obvious to him that – in his current state of boredom – he had included too many details for his mom. He quickly crumpled the letter up and threw it in the garbage can next to his desk, before her started again…

_Dear mom,_

_Relax, everything's fine._

_My roommate is Kiba this year, so please send more candy!_

_Yours,  
Shikamaru_

_P.S. I'll write more soon. I'm just REALLY busy.  
_  
Not.

---

**ALL TOGETHER NOW!**

**CHORUS:  
They said all Teenagers scare  
the living shit out of me  
they could care less as long as someone will bleed  
so darken your clothes  
or strike a violent pose  
maybe they'll leave you alone  
but not me**

**[2x]  
**  
---


	3. Let the Drama Begin

**Naruto – Hidden Leaf Academy Boarding School**

_**Chapter Two: Let The Drama Begin**_

----------

WARNING: SEXUAL THEMES

----------

Sakura shut her locker and swung her pink backpack over her shoulder. She had so much homework today, it felt like her arm would fall off.

Suddenly, the weight was gone. She spun around furiously, getting prepared to yell at whatever stupid Freshman just stole her back as a practical joke. She was stopped short, however, when she met the esoteric black eyes of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey," he greeted her.

Sakura blinked twice. "Oh, um, hello," she returned awkwardly.

He grinned and swung her backpack over his shoulder with ease. "This looked heavy," he told her, "I thought I'd come help out."

"Oh, yeah, thanks. It was - heavy -that is," she stumbled, "Yeah, it was heavy."

---

**[Chorus]**

**I'm Sprung...(I'm sprung)**

**Dawg She Got Me...**

**Got me doin things I'll never do If u ain't been I'm tellin you**

**I'm Sprung...(I'm Sprung)**

**Dawg She Got Me...**

**Got me doin things I'll never do If u ain't been I'm tellin you**

**You Do [7x]**

**---  
**

The two of them began walking towards the East Entrance of the school building. When they left the school, they walked along the brick path, next to the courtyard, that led to the girls dorms.

Sakura looked at what Sasuke was wearing today, and she felt the goosebumps pickle all over her skin. His dark blue t-shirt showed off his strong arms and sculpted abs. A random pattern of thick and thin, red and white, stripes crossed diagonally over the shirt; which off-set his midnight black hair. He also wore plain blue jeans that were really baggy, and held up with a black belt, but looked nice in contrast with his tighter shirt. Lastly, she noticed his red sneakers were the same color red as the stripes on his shirt.

Sasuke met Sakura's inquiring eyes with his own. He smiled at her, "You're staring. Is that good or bad?"

Swallowing the lump of embarassment in her throat, Sakura tried to make her voice sound as indifferent as possible. "You're smiling. Is that good or bad?" she retorted.

Re-adjusting the strap of Sakura's bag, Sasuke chuckled. "This is heavy," he commented, "I suppose you'll be pulling an all nighter...?"

"Yeah," Sakura answered, pushing her hair behind her ears, "I guess."

"...or..." Sasuke dropped his voice to a soft, sexy whisper, and leaned towards her ear, "...I could come help you."

---

**[Chorus]**

**I'm Sprung...(I'm sprung)**

**Dawg She Got Me...**

**Got me doin things I'll never do If u ain't been I'm tellin you**

**I'm Sprung...(I'm Sprung)**

**Dawg She Got Me...**

**Got me doin things I'll never do If u ain't been I'm tellin you**

**You Do [4x]**

**You**

**Do [15x]**

---

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Sasuke. "How would you coming over, help me?" she asked, "You're a walking distraction of hormones!"

With sarcasm heavy on his voice, Sasuke pulled away from her and answered, "All right... If you really think you can handle all this homework on your own..."

Sakura groaned. "Can you at least get some work done before you seduce me?"

"When have I ever been the seducer?" Sasuke asked, seriously.

"Pretty much, every single time," she answered automatically.

Sasuke frowned. She was right. Then he smiled again, "Tell you what, I will get some work done, and you can seduce me for once."

Sakura stopped in her tracks. "Are you serious?" she asked him carefully, half expecting this to be some kind of joke.

"Completely serious," he told her, "When you get sick of doing homework, make your move. Until then, I will behave myself."

---

**[Verse 1]**

**She got me doin da dishes**

**Anythang she want for some kisses**

**I'm cookin for her when she gets hungry**

**All she do is actin like she want me**

**She cuttin off all my homies**

**Even all my other ronnies**

**She ain't even my main lady**

**See I been thinking 'bout it lately**

**Man she really don't deserve me**

**All she wanna do is hurt me**

**So I gotta get away from her...**

**But now I'm leaving quickly**

**Before she come and try to get me...**

**And I'm takin everythang with me...**

**Well it all come down to her...**

---

With a grin, Sakura began walking again.

"I'm excited now," Sasuke told her.

"Ew," Sakura teased.

"Oh, shut up," Sasuke retorted, rolling his eyes, "I meant, I'm excited to see how you go about seducing me."

Sakura frowned, "It'll probably be lame."

"Sasuke Uchiha gets seduced by Sakura Haruno."

Sakura flicked Sasuke in the ear. "Will you knock it off?" she hissed, "Stop saying the word 'seduce' over and over again in different pural forms!"

"Fine, fine," Sasuke grinned, "I'll just say, 'you getting me to fuc--'."

Sasuke hit the dirt face first before he could finish - compliments of a hard shove by Sakura, and the gravity of two backpacks.

---

**[Chorus]**

**I'm Sprung...(I'm sprung)**

**Dawg She Got Me...**

**Got me doin things I'll never do If u ain't been I'm tellin you**

**I'm Sprung...(I'm Sprung)**

**Dawg She Got Me...**

**Got me doin things I'll never do If u ain't been I'm tellin you**

**You Do [4x]**

**You**

**Do [15x]**

---

When they finally reached the Girl's Dorms, Sakura unlocked the front entrance with her key and held the door open for Sasuke. Sasuke didn't really look around; not only was this not his first time in the Girl's Dorms, but the Girl's Dorms also looked exactly like the Boy's Dorms - brown brick and red carpeting. Sakura led the way up the large staircase, to the second floor where her dorm-room was.

Pushing open her door, Sakura let Sasuke go in before her again. As she was about to follow him in, she noticed Ino standing down the hallway with her mouth open and her fists clenched. Sakura smiled and winked at her before going in after Sasuke.

Sasuke dropped his and Sakura's bags on the closest of the two beds in the room; Sakura's bed. He smiled at the familar posters of Japanese and some American music artists, as he kicked of his shoes and climbed onto Sakura's pink-camo bed set.

"I'll be right back," Sakura told Sasuke, throwing her keys onto the small table next to the door, "I'm just going to change."

"Need any help...?"

Sakura folded her arms across her chest. "That's not behaving," she accused.

Sasuke lifted his palms up to her, like a criminal caught by a cop, "I am only human."

"Correction," Sakura replied, going over and pulling a pair of pajamas from a shelf in her closet, "You are 3% human, and 97% testosterone."

"That's good," Sasuke told her, lowering his arms, "Since we're on the same page here... Can I see the black one?"

Sakura shook her head, "Absolutely not. I'm saving that one for a special occasion. You'll just have to settle with a pink t-shirt and pajama pants."

"No bra?"

"You're a real pig away from school, you know that?"

"I was actually kidding that time."

Sakura groaned and closed the bathroom door behind her.

---

**[Verse 2]**

**So we went our separate ways...**

**It's been a couple of days...**

**But now I'm doin what I want to**

**With nobody tellin me what I'm gonna do**

**And I'm feeling so free...**

**With nobody but me...**

**Now I can handle all my business**

**All my fellas can I get a witness**

**But I'm feelin kinda lonely**

**On top of that I'm kinda horny**

**And I gotta get back to her...**

**Now I'm leavin quickly...**

**Before she come and try to get me...**

**And I'm takin everythang with me...**

**Well it all come down to her...**

---

When she came back out and crawled across her bed, Sasuke was already starting his Chemistry homework. Sakura sat next to him and pulled out her Chemistry homework as well. Not that she could really focus on anything, besides not jumping ontop of Sasuke, with him so close to her.

Sasuke glanced up at Sakura and sucked in a breath. Sakura heard it and looked up at him... so... close...

"W-What are you working on?" she asked.

"The same thing you're working on," he replied.

Sakura smiled.

---

**[Chorus]**

**I'm Sprung...(I'm sprung)**

**Dawg She Got Me...**

**Got me doin things I'll never do If u ain't been I'm tellin you**

**I'm Sprung...(I'm Sprung)**

**Dawg She Got Me...**

**Got me doin things I'll never do If u ain't been I'm tellin you**

**You Do [4x]**

**You**

**Do [15x]**

----------


	4. What they didn't want him to see

**Naruto – Hidden Leaf Academy Boarding School**

_**Chapter Three: What they didn't want him to see... and yet... it could have been worse.**_

----------

WARNING: MAJOR SEXUAL THEMES

----------

"It's like, sex," Sakura explained.

Sasuke's pen dropped from his hand; sliding down his book and onto the floor. "W-What?" he asked, clearly confused.

Sakura took a deep breath. _ Here goes... _ she thought. "It's like sex," she repeated, "You know... our Chemistry homework? Sex is like the chemical reaction... um..."

Out of no where, Sasuke started laughing.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Sakura's face burned with embarrassment, "Don't laugh!"

Sasuke continued laughing as he spoke, "I'm sorry babe, but it's funny. Only you would compare homework to sex."

Frowning, Sakura mumbled into her lap, "Fine. I don't _ have _ to seduce you..."

The laughing ceased and Sasuke lifted Sakura's chin with his hand. "I know all about chemical reactions..." he whispered, his eyes on her lips.

Sakura smiled, "Then let's skip the lesson, and try out the experiment."

Before he was able to say anything, Sakura brought her mouth on Sasuke's. He responded immediately, like he had been waiting forever for her to kiss him. He kissed her back softly, but with a hungry edge.

Pleased with this response, Sakura climbed on top of him, pushing him back on the bed with his body. Their tongues danced as, (slowly, but surely), Sasuke's hands traveled up along Sakura's back and molded her to him. The two rolled over on the bed, so Sasuke was on top. With her new found room, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, winding her fingers through his silky hair.

Sasuke moved his lips down along Sakura's jaw line, then farther down her neck. His sweet trail of kisses tickled her skin and made her giggle. As he moved back up to her lips, she pulled her hands from his hair and inched her way down the front of his shirt. When she reached his abs, she pushed him to one side. Sasuke could have resisted, but he didn't, he just pulled her on top of him as they rolled.

Sakura's hands traveled under his shirt, tracing over every detail of his chiseled muscles. Sasuke copied her movements -- their lips still locked together -- making his way across her skin... to her bra clasp...

---

**VERSE ONE:  
Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you**

**Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know**

---

Hinata knelt down next to Naruto, who was asleep next to the door to the girls dorms.

_ "Naruto," _ Hinata cooed, hesitating before she wiggled his arm a bit, _ "Naruto, wake up." _

Naruto's head popped up, which startled Hinata and made her jump back a step.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked with a yawn, "Oh, hey, Hinata."

Hinata's face burst into bright red as Naruto stood up and walked over to her. "N-Naruto? What are you doing here?" she asked, taking the tiniest step backwards.

"Sasuke disappeared into the girls dorms about an hour ago with Sakura," he told her, jumping right into his story, "I wanted to shoot some hoops with him, so I came here, but the doors were locked. So, I guess I waited around and then fell asleep..."

As her blush deepened, Hinata looked at the ground, letting her long hair fall in front of her face. "I'll l- let you in," she mumbled.

"Hinata, you're awesome," Naruto told her,

Before she could freak herself out enough to pass out, Hinata pulled out her keys and unlocked the entrance. Naruto followed her in; his classic, stupid grin on his face.

---

**CHORUS:**  
**I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you`ll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret**

**Who has to know  
**

**VERSE TWO:**  
**When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you**

**Tell me all that you've thrown away  
find out games you don't wanna play  
you are the only one that needs to know**

---

As Sasuke pulled his shirt off, Sakura noticed the glowing numbers behind him. It was the clock on the cable box above the t.v. in the corner.

"Off," she told him suddenly, and pushed him to the side, "We need to stop."

Sasuke laid on his side and watched as Sakura groped around on the ground for her bra and shirt, then slipped them on her body quickly, and disappeared into the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, Sakura washed her face off and brushed through her messed up hair.

Sasuke pulled his shirt back on and re-fastened his belt. "Something wrong?" he called from where he sat off the edge of the bed.

Sakura came back to the bed and stood over Sasuke. "I'm sorry, really," she apologized, giving him a light kiss on the lips, "But Hinata will be back from swim practice any minute."

Reaching his hand up to Saukra's face, Sasuke pushed a piece of her short pink hair behind her ear. Sakura caught placed her hand on his and held it against her cheek, smiling down at him. These were the moments she wished would never end. The ones where it felt like they were in their own little world... their own little bubble...

Suddenly, the door lock clicked.

The bubble popped.

Surprised, Sakura fell on Sasuke and both of them landed on the bed.

---

**CHORUS:  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
**

**BRIDGE:  
Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And now I try to lie  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life back**

---

Hinata came into her dorm room with Naruto at her heels. When they saw Sakura on Sasuke, Hinata giggled; Naruto just got mad.

Sakura looked up at Hinata and Naruto, then down at Sasuke, then back up again. "This is not, w-what it looks like," she stuttered.

"Really? Then what is this?" Naruto asked, clenching his hands into fists.

When Sakura didn't answer, but instead avoided Naruto's eyes and bit her lip, Sasuke made the first move. With the bored expression he wore around most of the people in his life, he grabbed Sakura's hips and pushed her off of him gently.

The silence in the room was stifling as he picked up his shoes and slipped them on. "Sorry about my shoes," he apologized to Sakura, "I didn't mean to make you trip."

It took Sakura two blinks before she caught on. "Oh, yeah, um, it's fine," she told him.

"You didn't hurt yourself, did you?" Hinata asked, worriedly.

"No," Sakura answered with a smile, "I guess, Sasuke broke my fall."

Hinata giggled, but Naruto - clearly not buying any of this - frowned.

Sasuke threw his Chemistry book in his backpack. "Later, Sakura," he called over his shoulder; opening the door to leave.

"Bye," she replied, but he was already out the door, with Naruto at his heels.

Out in the hallway, Naruto kept up with Sasuke easily. _ "What was that!?" _ he asked, throwing his arms up in the air for emphasis.

Sasuke shook his head. He knew Naruto was not going to let this one go for a while. "Sakura tripped," he answered firmly, "That's all."

"Bull. Shit." Naruto accentuated, "What _ really _ happened?"

"Nothing."

Naruto frowned, "I'm not an idiot, Sasu--"

"Could've fooled me," Sasuke jabbed, slamming the front entrance door to the girls dorms in Naurto's face.

---

**CHORUS:  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)**

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret**

---

Naruto growled and flung the door open, running to catch up with Sasuke. _ I should just deck his arrogant ass, _ he thought violently, but instead asked, "Was there even any _ studying _ going on?"

The two boys crossed the courtyard, heading for the boys dorms. Sasuke found Naruto's question amusing and smirked. "Yes, actually," he replied very smuggly.

"Oh reallly? And what exactly were you studying?" Naruto asked, his voice drenched in sarcasm, " ' The Human Anatomy of Sakura Haruno'?"

Sasuke pulled his key ring out of his pocket and unlocked the entrance to the boys dorms. "No," he answered Naruto's sarcasm, "Chemistry." And slammed yet another door in Naruto's face.

After digging through all of his pockets, Naruto finally found his key and unlocked the door. When he was through, he ran down the first floor hallway to his and Sasuke's dormroom. He pulled out the other key in his pocket and unlocked his dorm's door.

Inside the dormroom, Sasuke was kicking off his shoes and laying down on his bed; blasting his ipod.

Naruto came to the conclusion that Sasuke wasn't going to tell him anything else today, and gave up. He disappeared into the bathroom to take a relaxing shower before dinner.

---

**Who has to know?  
Who has to know?  
**  
---


	5. Salacious Eve Part I

**Naruto – Hidden Leaf Academy Boarding School**

**_Chapter Four: Salacious Eve - Part I_**

**----------**

WARNING: SLIGHT SEXUAL THEMES

**----------**

Shikamaru threw another dart at his wall from where he lay on his bed. It wasn't like he had a dartboard anymore, (having it been recently broken by Naruto's dumbass), so he was subjected to just throw darts around the room, randomly.

_This is such a drag,_ he thought, _Why isn't there anything to do around here?_

The stereo system on his desk changed to the next song on his V6 CD. He hated this song, but was too bored and lazy to get up and change it.

Akamaru, laying in the closet, with the door open wide, lifted his head and perked his ears.

_Oh, Kiba's back,_ Shikamaru assessed from the dog's actions.

**----------**

**HEY!**

**Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh**

**HEY!**

**Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh**

**HEY!**

**----------**

Sure enough, a moment later, Kiba came through the door and flung an arm full of books on his bed; then dropped his backpack on the floor with a loud i THUNK! /i

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the bag as he got up to turn the stereo off. "Why are you carrying all your books?" he asked.

"They wouldn't fit in my backpack," Kiba answered unpretentiously.

"What's in your backpack?"

Kiba unzipped his backpack and pulled out a large plastic bag, "Dog food."

Akamaru's tail thumped loudly against the inside walls of the closet, and he panted heavily.

Going over to the other desk and taking a large dog bowl from one of the drawers, Kiba smiled at Akamaru. "Yeah, I know," he said to his dog, "I know you're hungry."

With a sigh, Shikamaru flopped down on his bed once again, bored out of his mind.

**----------**

**4 Years you think for sure**

**That's all you've got to endure**

**All the (total dicks)**

**All the Stuck-up Chicks**

**So superficial, so immature**

**Then When you graduate,**

**Ya take a look around and you say "Hey Wait!"**

**This is the same as where I just came from,**

**I thought it was over, Aw that's just great.**

**----------**

After Akamaru was fed and the bag was tucked away, Kiba started to snap his fingers, and his face hardened in concentration. "I was supposed to tell you something," he continue his incisive snapping, "but I can't remember now."

"Something about Temari?" Shikamaru gave a - not so - wild stab in the dark.

It would be just like Temari to be sending messages through Kiba to Shikamaru. Since they first met here at HLABS two years ago, (she was a Sophomore, he was a Freshman), she had made him her own personal bitch. He had to follow her around everywhere and do what ever she said. In return however, he didn't have to lift a finger at school because she could mysteriously change all his grades to straight A's without him having to do an ounce of work.

Not that anyone else knew about this agreement. Everyone else just thought Temari was beastly enough to make Shikamaru do whatever she said, and Shikamaru didn't care enough to stop her.

Whatever. People could think whatever the hell they wanted for all he cared.

Kiba's snapping ended and he shrugged, "Oh, well. I forgot. Guess you'll have to go ask your girlfriend yourself."

"She's not my girlfriend," Shikamaru informed him.

Kiba shook his head and began shuffling through his schoolbooks. "Sure. Sure," he replied, "Just the girl you take to Homecoming, Prom, Winter Formal, The Graduation Dance and spend nearly all of your time with."

Shikamaru smirked at the ceiling, "Exactly."

Suddenly, Shikamaru's cell phone buzzed where it sat on his desk. He went over and picked it up, finding a new text message from Temari.

_You're late again,_it said, and Shikamaru could just imagine the snobby tone she'd say it in.

"Hey Kiba?" Shikamaru called, continuing to look at his phone, "Temari says I'm late for something. Any clue what she's talking about?"

Kiba shrugged, "You're late for a lot of things."

"You're not one to talk," Shikamaru retorted.

Kiba checked his watch, and the amused expression on his face suddenly diminished; replaced with one of horror. "Oh shit!" he shouted, "It's 7:09, man!" He grabbed his gray hoodie off the back of the door and bolted from the room.

Shikamaru yanked his green vest from the back of his desk chair - knocking the chair over in the his cell phone into one of his pockets, he threw the vest on and tore after Kiba.

**----------**

**The Whole Damn World is just as obsessed**

**With who's the best dressed and (who's havin' sex)**

**Who's got the money. Who (gets the honeys)**

**Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess**

**And you still don't have the right look**

**And you don't have the right friends**

**Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends**

**High School Never Ends**

**Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh**

**HEY!**

**Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh**

**HEY!**

**----------**

Catching up to Kiba easily, Shikamaru panted, "This is troublesome. Headmaster Shimizu is gonna be pissed!"

The two boys practically lept down a flight of stairs and out the boys dormitory entrance. Once outside, they lengthened their strides even more, crossing the courtyard quickly.

"I can't have... him coming to... o-our dorm for another... 'disciplinary dicussion'..." Kiba gasped, pushing himself faster, "I nearly had a heart... heart attack... with Akamaru l-locked in the closet... right behind him!"

Kiba and Shikamaru skidded to a stop in front of the big brown building know as the Dining Hall. Leaning over, they took a few seconds to catch their breath. When they were steady, they slipped into the dining hall unnoticed, and ducked over to their table.

Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Shino and Choji were already at the table. Most of them were chatting simply, but there seemed to be an ill feeling coming from Naruto and Sasuke; sitting across from each other.

Kiba and Shikamaru took the two seats near the end, next to Sasuke and Naruto.

"What's with these two?" Kiba asked no one in particular as he motioned to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Lee too," Shikamaru added, reaching for a bowl of mashed potatoes.

Kiba hadn't noticed it at first, but Shikamaru was right. Lee was also involved in whatever ill feelings were going on at the table.

"Something about Sakura, I believe," Shino told them, "I didn't care to hear the details."

"There are no details," Sasuke hissed, "I keep telling you nothing happened."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke, "And I keep not believing you."

Raising an eyebrow, Shikamaru asked Naruto, "What happened to make you think something happened?"

"Oh, I don't know," Naruto's sarcasm eminent in his voice, "Maybe I walked into Sakura's dorm room to find her ontop of my best friend!"

"She tripped!" Sasuke defended.

Naruto slammed his fist on the table, _"Bullshit!"_

"Well this looks exciting..."

**----------**

**Check out the popular kids**

**You'll never guess what Jessica did!**

**And how did Mary Kate (lose all that weight?)**

**And (Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight!)**

**And the only thing that matters,**

**Is climbing up that social ladder**

**Still care about your hair and the car you drive**

**Doesn't matter if you're 16 or 35**

**Reese Witherspoon, she's the Prom Queen**

**Bill Gates, Captain of the chess team**

**Jack Black, the clown**

**Brad Pitt, the quarterback**

**Seen it all before**

**I want my money back!**

**-----------**

All the heads at the table turned to see Temari take a seat next to Shikamaru. "You were late, Shikamaru," she stated the obvious.

Shikamaru shrugged an grabbed a bread roll, which Temari swiped and took a bite of. He frowned and grabbed another one, "What do you want?"

Temari swallowed the bite of roll and poured herself a glass of grape juice from the pitcher on the table. "I like it better over here," she answered, "Those girls are too... _giddy_ for me." She checked to see that the dinner staff and monitors were well away from the table, then pulled a small, silver vodka flask from an inside pocket on her light purple jacket.

As she emptied the contents of the flask into her grape juice, Shikamaru noticed an intricately designed 'T' on the side of the flask, and smirked. _Only her,_ he thought in disport, then held his glass up to her. She hesitated, then poured the last quarter of alchol into Shikamaru's glass before pocketing the flask again, then taking a drink from her own glass.

"Giddy?" Kiba asked, ignoring the exchange between Temari and Shikamaru.

Temari nodded. "All they ever talk about is how cute you guys are," she explained, "It's really annoying." She reached for a rice ball, only to have it snatched by Shikamaru; then she swiped it back and stuffed it in her mouth.

Glancing out of the corner of his eye, Naruto noticed Gaara and his older brother, Kankuro, sitting at the end of a different table, alone. They were watching their sister intently -- not really angry, but not very pleased.

"Temari? Why don't you invite your brothers over?" Naruto suggested.

Temari looked over at her brothers and shrugged, "May as well." She waved her hand, motioning for them to come over.

The two of the hesitated, then Gaara got up, and Kankuro followed. They sat down across from their sister, throwing slightly suspicious glances at everyone around the table.

Temari sighed, "Do you guys have something against hanging out with your friends?"

Gaara blinked twice, then began making himself a plate of food. "No," he mumbled, looking away from Temari's condisending eyes.

"Hey, hey," Choji said suddenly, "Look who's sneaking in late again."

**----------**

**The Whole (damn) World is just as obsessed**

**With who's the best dressed and (who's havin' sex)**

**Who's (in the club and who's on the drugs)**

**(And who's throwin up before they digest)**

**And you still don't have the right look**

**And you don't have the right friends**

**(And you still listen to the same shit you did back then)**

**High School Never Ends**

**Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh**

**High School Never Ends**

**----------**

Everyone at the table followed Choji's gaze to the Dining Hall entrance. Neji and TenTen snuck in and sepreated to sit at their different tables quickly and silently, so none of the teachers caught them.

"Neji, man, if you're getting laid and I'm not, I'm going to be seriously pissed," Naruto told him, tipping his glass towards him slightly.

Sasuke laughed, "A girl would have to be seriously drunk to have sex with you, Naruto."

"Or stoned," Neji offered.

Kankuro smirked, "Or both."

"And unconsious," Temari jabbed.

The table burst out laughing. Naruto placed his cup back on the table and reached for a roll. i How do they always turn stuff back on me? /i he wondered as he shoved a piece of the roll in his mouth and sulked.

"Taht's not to say he'll never get to see a girl naked," Temari mentioned after the table had settled down.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at her. "I _knew_ there was another reason you came to sit with us," he accused, "Spill Temari."

Temari gave him a mischevious grin, "Strip poker tonight in the girls dorms."

The table went silent for a moment.

**----------**

**The Whole Damn World is just as obsessed**

**With who's the best dressed and (who's havin sex)**

**Who's got the money. Who (gets the hunnys)**

**Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess**

**And I still don't have the right look**

**And I still have the same 3 friends**

**And I'm pretty much - the same as - I was back then**

**----------**

Naruto smirked, "I'm in."

"So am I," Sasuke seconded.

"Me as well," Lee agreed.

"Well, I'm not," said Gaara.

Temari raised an eyebrow at him, "Why? Because I'm playing?"

Gaara nodded. "I've seen you naked enough times when we were little," he complained, "I don't need to see anymore."

"Oh well, Gaara, you're coming," Kankuro told him, "'Cause I'm going, and I'm not going alone."

Gaara frowned and muttered something vulgar about being the youngest.

"Relax Gaara," Temari reassured him, "I've never lost a game of poker. No on is getting a peek at these Double D's."

Shikamaru glanced down at Temari's chest for a brief moment before shaking his head and looking away. He was going to have to win tonight.

"Well, I'm up for the challenge," Kiba announced, "How 'bout you, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "Whatever."

"Shino? Choji?" Temari asked, "You coming?"

Choji shook his head, "I'm going out of town for the whole weekend. My dad's picking me up in an hour."

"I'd rather not," Shino answered Temari, "I'll be a lookout or something."

"That works," Temari agreed, "Neji?"

"Not if Hinata's playing," Neji explained, "I'm with Gaara - I don't need to see my relatives naked."

Temari grinned mischeviosly, yet again. "Oh well, then," her voice was dripping with sarcasm, "I gues it'll just be _all these guys_and the girls... Like TenTen! I'm sure a bunch of you guys have wanted to see what's under _her_ clothes--"

"All right! I'll go!" Neji cut her off, "But just so you know, I'm _not_sleeping with TenTen."

_"Sure," _Temari commented, the grabbed the cup and downed the last of the alcholic drink, then rose from her seat, "See you guys at 10 pm. If you're late, you're shit outta luck." That said, she left the table and headed back to the girls.

**----------**

**High School Never Ends**

**Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh**

**High School Never Ends**

**Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh**

**High School Never Ends**

**Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh**

**Here We Go Again**

**----------**

"Well, you certainly took your time," Ino accused as Temari sat down.

Temari shrugged, "Really? I hadn't noticed."

Ino frowned.

"So... W-Who's all in?" Hinata aske shyly.

Temari grabbed some Ramen and placed it in the unused bowl in front of her. "Everyone except Shino and Choji," she answered, picking up some chopsticks, "Choji is going out of town for the weekend, and Shino would rather stand guard."

"He's such a chicken," Sakura mumbled, "So afraid to let the ladies see what's underneath."

"Still having someone stand guard isn't a bad idea," TenTen mentioned.

Ino smiled dreamily, "I can't wait to get Sasuke undressed."

Sakura coughed on a mouthful of rice. After downing her water, and gasping a couple times, she replied, "I don't think you will. He's pretty good at poker."

"How would you know?"

Sakura shrugged, "We play cards... sometimes."

"Well he won't beat me," Temari butted in, "I've never lost a game of poker. Even if I can't beat Shikamaru at Shougi, he's got no chance in an American game."

"You realize, of course, this means we're going to have to see Naruto naked," TenTen added, "because he sucks at poker."

Blush crept over Hinata's face. _Naruto... naked...?_ she thought.

Temari noticed Hinata's change in color. _"Ooo..._Someone's got a crush on _Narutooo..."_ she teased.

Ino, Sakura and TenTen looked over at Hinata, which made her blush go from pink to bright red. "N-No!" she stampered, "I-I don't h-have a crush on, on Naruto... I j-just..."

"Well, whatever," Sakura come to Hinata's rescue, "Make sure the boys know it's upstairs in mine and Hinata's dormroom."

"Will do, " Temari said with a salute to Sakura, and left the table once more.

This sure was shaping up to be an interesting night.

**----------**

**Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh**

**----------**

_A/N:_

Me: Well there you go, another Chapter.

Hinata: Why do I have to go to this thing?

Naruto: 'Cause you'll get to see me naked.

Hinata: (blushes)

Naruto: You'll get to see me too, Sakura.

Sakura: Gross.

Me: Naruto, stop harrassing the girls. You don't get to call the shots remember? I do. What if I make you chicken out?

Naruto: NO! DON'T! I'll look like an idiot!

Sasuke: Hn.

Me: Will all of you shut up?!?! Sakura go.

Sakura: Huh? Oh, right... **Next time on HLABS... ****Chapter Five: Salacious Eve - Part II !**


	6. Salacious Eve Part II

**Naruto – Hidden Leaf Academy Boarding School**

_**Chapter Five: Salacious Eve - Part II**_

- - - - - - - - - -

WARNING: MAJOR SEXUAL THEMES, MATURE LANGUAGE, AND SLIGHT NUDITY - DEPENDING ON HOW GOOD YOUR IMAGINATION IS.

- - - - - - - - - -

At 5 minutes to 10, all the boys met up at the entrance to the girls dorms. Each carried their own bag of stuff and a pillow.

Sakura let them in from the inside, glancing out to make sure no one had seen them before she shut the door.

"Is this all of you?" she asked in a whisper.

Eight heads nodded at different times.

"Shino is hanging out by the window in his room so he can watch the entrance," Sasuke explained, "He'll call my cell if he sees any teachers coming."

"Okay, follow me, and stay quiet until we get to my dorm," Sakura warned, "Who knows how many of these snooty Freshmen would love to snitch to our supers about this."

The boys followed Sakura as quietly as possible. She quickly led them upstairs and ushered them into her dorm room.

Sakura and Hinata's dorm had been slightly rearranged for tonight. The beds were in the same places, but the desks and the chairs were pushed up against the wall by the T.V.

The girls were already there, each dressed in their pajamas. Neji went over and sat next to TenTen, up on Hinata's bed, where he was greeted with a familiar smile and an offering of Chex Mix. Everyone else scurried around the room haphazardly, trying to find a seat.

"Sasuke...!" Ino cooed over the shuffling people around the room. Sasuke politely nodded and chose to sit next to her. Not because she had called him or anything – because sitting next to Ino put him directly across from Sakura.

Naruto sat down on the floor next to Sakura's bed, where Temari and Shikamaru were sitting; their legs tangling off the side of the bed. Next to Naruto, Kiba sat down, across from Hinata – who sat on Ino's left.

Sakura took the place between the two beds, straight across from Sasuke. On Hinata's bed, Neji had TenTen leaning on him lazily – something the was bright red about. Gaara sat on the floor wedged between Hinata's bed and Hinata herself. Kankuro, on the other side of the circle, seated between Kiba and Lee, smirked at Gaara; who frowned in return. Lee crossed his legs and sat next to Sasuke, shifting around uncomfortably for no reason.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Back to the street where we began  
Feeling as good as lovers can, you know  
Yeah we're feeling so good**

- - - - - - - - - -

Ino took up the deck and began shuffling as the boys unpacked the pillows, food, and other junk they had brought with them. "All right, listen up," she commanded, "Everyone here knows how to play poker, so I won't go into a big explanation about that, just know we're playing 5-card-draw. We've taken out the chips, so don't worry about betting. Each deal gets three rounds, then you throw down. The three people with the worst hands have to lose one article of clothing. To start, everyone takes off their shoes and socks..." She paused while everyone did so. "Okay," she then continued, "Let's play."

And so the cards were dealt, and the game began. After the three rounds, the throw down revealed Naruto with the worst hand, then Ino in second and Kiba in third.

Naruto and Kiba lost their shirts no problem. Ino – who had once been excited about being naked next to Sasuke – hesitated for a brief moment, then pulled off her aquamarine tank top to reveal a black lace bra.

Kiba whistled, which got a back of marshmallows thrown at him via Ino.

"Got matching underwear, Ino?" Naruto teased, popping a marshmallow from the bag she threw, in his mouth.

"We'll find out soon enough," Kiba joined in the joke.

Ino's face burned red and she crossed her arms over her chest. "You're just mad that you can look, but can't touch," she snapped at him.

"Ooooo..." Naruto laughed, "Kiba, you gonna let her talk to you like that?"

Kiba smirked, "Oh, come on, Lilino, we're just joshing. No need to get you lace in a bunch."

Ino blinked a couple times. "Did you just call me what I think you called me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Lilino?"

"You still remember that?" she was clearly surprised.

Naruto chose to but in at this point in time, "What's Lilino? Is it some kind of code or something?"

"It's my nickname, Naruto," Ino answered, her arms falling down off her chest and to her sides, "Kiba made it up in Kindergarten."

"Lilino?" Naruto's mouth screwed into a sort of half-frown-I'm-thinking-really-hard look, "What's the point of that?"

Kiba snickered, "Remind me to tell you some other time. Hinata, you're up to deal."

Naruto protested and argued with Kiba while Hinata picked up the deck, weighing the cards in her hands before shuffling. "Are we playing with two decks?" she asked Ino, dealing out the cards.

Nodding, Ino picked up her hand, more determined to do better this time. "We had to, with this many people," she explained, waiting anxiously for her turn to trade up cards.

When the three rounds were over, TenTen ended up with the worst hand. Naruto, sporting a pathetic two-pair, cam in second. Finally, it was Sakura, (barely losing to Hinata), who came in third.

"Shit," Naruto spat, standing up to lose his black sweats. When he had, he flaunted a pair of orange boxers with black swirls on them, then sat back down.

TenTen was a bit nervous about taking her shirt off, but she did feel a bit safer up on the bed, away from everyone else. Plus, Neji was her friend; he wouldn't say anything. Beneath her pajama shirt she had on a turquoise bra with white polka dots. She was only a C, but a proud C none the less.

Most eyes were on Sakura though, who pulled her Cami off from the bottom up. Under this, she wore a bright red bra with a little bow between the cups. The bra was small on her, so her boobs practically fell out. She sighed. It had either been this one or a sports bra... Why had she chosen this one?

Across the circle, Sasuke smirked. He remembered that bra – it had been their first time. He wondered if there was any significance to that.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Pickin' up things we shouldn't read  
It looks like the end of history as we know  
It's just the end of the world**

- - - - - - - - - -

Hinata handed the deck over to the redhead sitting beside her - _Gaara was his name, right? _- who tried to pass them over to Neji, even though he had been playing in the rounds.

"Oh, no you don't!" Temari called out at her younger brother, "Deal, Gaara."

Gaara frowned and reluctantly took the cards back and dealt, being sure to throw Temari a quick 'Happy now?' look.

At the end of the three rounds, everyone laid their cards down. Kiba came in last with nothing. Sakura had one pair which made her second, and just when it looked like Naruto was going to loose his boxers, Hinata placed down one pair as well.

Naruto blinked twice to make sure the cards in front of him stayed the same. When they did, he looked up at Hinata, who was obviously freaked out by what was coming.

Kiba threw off his jeans. Sakura revealed her matching underwear, (with bows on the hips).

"Why am I not surprised that your underwear have dog prints on them?" Ino asked Kiba, folding her arms with a smug expression covering her face.

Kiba flashed her a smile and tugged at his boxers. "Sorry Lilino, you're not the only one with a 'no touching' rule," he shot back, "But that's no reason to get cross, now is it?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Pfft..." she scoffed, "The only way I would touch you is if I were giving you a flea bath, _Lassie." _

"I'm okay with fleas," he shrugged, "They're better than whatever parasites you have that are fucking up your looks." He took a marshmallow, threw it up and caught it in his mouth, "Oh, wait! Maybe you were just born that ugly..."

Ino almost lost her cool - _almost _- but instead replied, "Hmm... I heard dogs were better with their noses than their eyes, but there must be something really wrong with yours to think that _I'm _the ugly one."

"Nicely done," Kiba gave Ino a few fake claps, "And how long did you have to stand in front of the mirror rehearsing that one?"

"Not nearly half as long as you spend in front _your _mirror singing, 'I'm Too Sexy' into your dog grooming brush just to boost your self-esteem."

Kiba was slightly taken aback by Ino's quick return, but recovered himself soon enough. "What can I say? I learned from the worst. Too bad you went way past boosting your self-esteem, and into egocentric and pig-headed."

"And maybe you should go back to whatever puppy mill your mother stole you from."

Now he was mad. "Oh, hell no!" Kiba shouted, "Don't you dare bring mothers into this you fucking spoiled rotten, superficial, florist's baby! Since you're dad is just as much a fruity, flower-loving bitch as your mom, would it be okay to say you have two moms?"

- - - - - - - - - -

**Back to the street where we began  
Feeling as good as love, you could, you can**

- - - - - - - - - -

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP SO WE CAN PLAY THE GAME?!?!" Naruto yelled before Ino could respond, "I mean, DAMN! If you like each other _so much _that you have to spend every minute picking at each other, either confess your love or get the fuck out so the rest of us don't have to deal with your ridiculously tipsy, love-hate relationship!!!"

After Naruto's explosion, things settled back to how they were before and it was finally Hinata's turn. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Very slowly, she pulled one arm out of her big gray long sleeve shirt, then the other and lifted it off her head hesitantly.

The room went silent.

Kiba dropped the bag of marshmallows he had reached for, _"Ho-ly. Shit. Hinata..." _

Hinata felt her cheeks get red and threw her hands over her chest; turning away from the group.

Sakura grabbed a textbook from under her bed and threw it at Kiba, who – still staring in Hinata's direction – caught the book hard on the side of the head.

"Stop being an ass," Sakura snapped, "You're making her uncomfortable!"

Kiba rubbed the side of his head. "Well she shouldn't be!" he retorted, "I mean... No wonder she wears such baggy clothes. It has to take an extra large to cover up those tits."

_History book, meet the side of Kiba's head. _Naruto thought as he watched Sakura's reply catch Kiba's empty head off guard, _I'm sure you've heard of him and his lack of brain cells, since the Math book just met him right before you did. _

"That's a very pigheaded way of Kiba saying you should be proud, Hinata," Ino explained, "What are you anyway?"

This caught Naruto's attention.

Hinata hesitantly turned back to the group and retracted her arms from her dark purple bra, keeping her eyes on the floor. "I'm... Awkward..." she mumbled, "A 34 C with a 36 D cup."

"Whoa," Temari commented, throwing her cards into the pile on the floor, "Customized. Nice."

Smiling slightly, and blushing wildly, Hinata placed her own cards in the pile.

Kankuro grabbed a marshmallow and threw it at Gaara, hitting him in the ear. "What's up little brother?" he called, "Pass the cards already."

Gaara snapped his attention away from Hinata's chest by closing his eyes and focusing his control on not blushing. When he opened his eyes a moment later, he collected the deck and passed it up to Neji to deal.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Into a place where thoughts can bloom  
Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon  
And we know that it could be  
And we know that it should  
And you know that you feel it too**

- - - - - - - - - -

As the game continued, Hinata caught Gaara staring at her again. Oddly enough, he wasn't looking at her chest, but her eyes. There was something about those clouded eyes that caught his attention. They were so mysterious and alluring – like a figure hidden in the mist.

He didn't look away when she caught him staring, and neither did she. Until Ino suddenly gasped.

_"Sakura!" _Ino cried, _"What _is _that?" _

Sakura, who had been leaning over to trade in some cards, sat back and readjusted her bra. "Nothing," she answered much too quickly.

"That's not 'nothing'," Temari contradicted her from up on the bed, "That is a hickey."

"No it's not," Sakura retorted defensively.

Ino impulsively reached across the circle and pulled down Sakura's bra cup barely and inch. There prominent on her fair skin, was a blackish hickey the size of a ping-pong ball. With more of an oval shape to it.

"It _is _a hickey," Ino exclaimed, "Who in the hell gave you a hickey?!"

_Careful Sakura, _Sakura warned herself, _If you even so much as glance at Sasuke, she'll know immediately. Look at something else to throw her off. _

"I'll have you know, Ino-pig," Sakura looked at a bag of chips and, (just so she didn't look stupid), pulled a chip out to eat, "I don't have to tell you everything that happens in my personal life."

Ino looked appalled. Sure, Sakura was right, but unless it was someone in this room - _Sasuke _- who had given her the hickey, Ino knew Sakura would have no problem telling her...

- - - - - - - - - -

**'Cause it's nine in the afternoon  
And your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good  
just the way that we do**

- - - - - - - - - -

TenTen, obviously seeing bloodshed in the near future, threw down her cards and announced, "Straight."

Neji, always there for TenTen, placed down his cards as well, "Full house."

One by one after that, people put down their cards – completely confused by what was going on. And they game just continued, all the attention drawn away from Sakura's hickey.

_That was weird, _Kiba thought, placing down a flush.

When all the hands were down, Naruto came in last, then Sasuke, and Lee in third. Lee and Sasuke took off their shirts; Ino grinned when Sasuke did.

Naruto flushed and his hands went cold and clammy. "Do I h-have to?" he asked everyone.

Temari smirked, "Drop the boxers, Naruto."

Swallowing loudly, Naruto got to his feet, grabbing the waist of his boxers in tight fists. He held his breath and pulled them off, then sat back down as quick as possible.

"Well, well, well, Naruto..." Ino eyed him appreciatively, "You've been hiding quite a bit as well."

Naruto went red and slammed his hands over his dick. "Shut up and play the game," he muttered.

Close to bursting out with laughter, TenTen gathered up the cards to shuffle and deal. Everyone received cards but Naruto.

"Wait, I can't play anymore?" Naruto asked, confused.

Ino smirked and glanced down at Naruto's lap briefly, "Your hands seem to be a little busy at the moment."

Everyone laughed. Even Gaara cracked a smile. Naruto just grabbed a nearby pillow and placed it in his lap.

"Naruto, once you have nothing to wear, you have nothing to lose," Sakura explained, "So you're done playing."

"So I just sit here naked until the game is over?" he asked.

"Yep," Ino and Sakura answered in unison.

Naruto sulked indignantly.

- - - - - - - - - -

**When it's nine in the afternoon  
Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good**

- - - - - - - - - -

The whole time this conversation had gone on, the game had been played.

Temari pretended to yawn and placed down her cards. "Royal straight," she smirked.

Shikamaru swore under his breath and placed down a flush. "I'm never going to beat you am I?" he asked ruefully.

"This is a game of luck, Shika, not skill. But keep trying," she leaned in closer to his ear and whispered, "I like the _challenge..." _

Gaara rolled his eyes at his older sister's actions. He wasn't surprised that Temari was being so... _vivacious... _It was in her nature after all.

"Guess poker runs in the family," Kankuro said, placing down a Flush.

Gaara set his cards down; one pair. "Guess again," he said flatly.

The rest of the cards were thrown down and the end result was Sasuke, Ino and Gaara in third.

Ino frowned. She had been dealt a shitty hand to begin with and had turned it into a pair of jacks. Yet, she still had to get up and loose her aquamarine pajama pants. _"Not. A. Word." _she threatened, throwing glares around the circle.

Whether they were actually scared by her threat, or just staring in awe... nobody said anything about Ino's black lace thong. Sasuke didn't even seem to notice, and Ino's heart felt heavy over that.

Sasuke rose and pulled of his – dark blue and light blue plaid – pajama pants. He was wearing a pair of black underwear-boxer-things with red writing across them that said, 'FIRST COME; FIRST SERVE' over and over again.

Sakura giggled. Those were her favorites. She wondered if there was any significance to that.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Back to the street  
Down to our feet  
Losing the feeling of feeling unique  
Do you know what I mean?**

- - - - - - - - - -

Gaara kept quiet, hoping no one would notice he hadn't de-clothed.

Unfortunately for him, Temari was in the mood to make her little brother miserable, and threw up a small fuss; making him take off his shirt.

Gaara muttered unhappily as he slipped off his red, long sleve, shirt. His bare chest produced gasps and blush from some of the girls in the group.

"Anyone else?" Sakura asked suddenly, "Anyone else hiding something?"

Gaara glanced down at his chest, then over at Sakura. "What are you talking about?" he asked, confused.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Back to the place  
Where we used to say  
Man it feels good to feel this way  
Now I know what I mean**

- - - - - - - - - -

Out of nowhere, a bag of pretzels hit Gaara in the face, and the pretzels spilled everywhere. Including, all over Gaara, Hinata and Ino.

"She means you're a stud, stupid," Kankuro – the one guilty of throwing the bag – teased his younger brother.

Ino threw Kankuro a murderous glare and hastily picked the pretzels out of her hair. "You're so lame, Kankuro," she said, pulling a pretzel out of her bra and flinging it at him.

The pretzel missed Kankuro, and hit Kiba instead. "Hey! Don't throw your tit-pretzels at me!" he complained, and launched a marshmallow attack back at her.

Food went back and forth across the circle, causing squeals and complaints all around, so nobody noticed the interesting development between Hinata and Gaara.

Without any of the nervous hesitation she displayed around Naruto, Hinata reached up and plucked a pretzel from Gaara's bright red hair. Gaara did nothing to stop her, and sat silently; just watching.

"You had a pretzel in your hair," she told him, holding up the pretzel to show him, then discarding it on the floor.

Gaara raised an eyebrow at her, "So I see"

Hinata smiled at him, and before he could stop himself, Gaara smiled back. They stayed like that for a few moments – just smiling and staring – until someone shouted, "Neji, you bastard! Why didn't you tell us you had pudding cups?!"

Naruto. Of course.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Back to the street, back to the place,  
Back to the room where it all began, hey  
Back to the room where it all began**

- - - - - - - - - -

"Hey! Get out of my bag!" Neji yelled at Naruto, "There's not enough for everyone!"

Naruto dumped the lot on the ground. There were 13 teen and only 10 pudding cups, so people dug in and grabbed a pudding as fast as they could.

Hinata, (being too polite to grab), Lee, (on a special health diet), and Ino, (too slow), were the three who didn't get cups.

Just as Just as Kiba was about to open his pudding cup, Kiba noticed two things that no one else did.

The first was that Ino looked upset about not having got a pudding.

The second was something Gaara did.

Without a word, Gaara offered Hinata his pudding cup.

Hinata shook her head, "I couldn't-"

"I don't like pudding," Gaara cut her short, "I just knew you would be to polite to grab one."

Hinata's cheeks went pink and she accepted the pudding with a soft 'thank-you'. Gaara just shrugged casually.

_What's going on with those two? _Kiba wondered, then his eyes glanced back to the sad expression on Ino's face.

He sighed. _Damn you guilt. _"Here Ino," he called, throwing his pudding to her.

She caught it easily, "But-"

Kiba put his hand up to stop her. "Just eat it, Ino," he told her.

Though she didn't really know why, Ino blushed, then grabbed a spoon from the middle where the cups had been dumped.

- - - - - - - - - -

**'Cause it's nine in the afternoon  
Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good  
Just the way that we do  
When it's nine in the afternoon**

- - - - - - - - - -

"So, Gaara," Naruto interrupted, swallowing a mouthful of pudding, "What's up with the eight pack? I always figured you to be a bookworm."

"Well," Gaara reached over and grabbed a marshmallow from the bag in front of Hinata, throwing her a sideways glance that made her blush, "You figured wrong."

By this time, Sakura had already gathered up the cards and now began to deal them out. "We can oogle Gaara's chest later, ladies," she said, placing the deck in the middle, "So pick your jaws up off the floor already. You too, Naruto."

The teens laughed, and Sasuke threw a handful of gummy worms at Naruto. _"Burn," _he teased.

Naruto grabbed some of the worms and threw them back at Sasuke. "Shut up and play the game, jackass," he snapped.

And so the game continued.

- - - - - - - - - -

**OOOO... Oooo... oooo...**

- - - - - - - - - -

A/N:

Me: Well, here you go. The good stuff that is HLABS. And the better is yet to come.

Hinata: That... Was... Awful...

Naruto: Yeah, why the hell are Gaara and Hinata having wishy-washy moments?

Me: Because I'm the writers, and I happen to like GaaHina.

Gaara: (sarcasm) Great.

Sakura: I loved this chapter.

Sasuke: I don't know... there wasn't a lot of nudity.

Me: I never said there was going to be.

Hinata: Seriously though? Me and Gaara?

Naruto: I don't like it much either.

Me: Oh will you all stuff it! There's more fun to come... Hinata struggles with feelings in the next couple chapters, then there's a fight somewhere around Chapter 16 with Gaara and Kankuro, plus Naruto gives some good advice, Temari goes into a Karaoke battle, and Shion joins the cast. Oh, and don't even get me started on when Sasuke's brother --

Naruto: GGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!!!!!

Me: _Fine._ Sasuke, it's your turn.

Sasuke: (rolls eyes) **Next time on HLABS... The Aftermath**.

Me: Bring on the fillers.


	7. The Aftermath

** Naruto – Hidden Leaf Academy Boarding School**

**_Chapter Six: The Aftermath_**

----------

WARNING: BORING FILLER

----------

**Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.  
Motivate your anger to make them all realize.  
Climbing the mountain, never coming down.  
Break into the contents, never falling down.  
**

Hinata opened her eyes slowly. The room was so dark she could barely make out the lumps around her as everyone from the party last night.

She glanced at the T.V. The clock on the cable box read 7:43. Her mind started to whirl. _ We're going to be late! _ she thought haphazardly, but before she could tell her body to get up, she realized something…

It was Saturday.

-----

**My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,  
Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door.  
A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care.  
Waiting is wasting for people like me.  
**

-----

The weekends, Saturday and Sunday, at HLABS were pretty simple and very lenient for students. Breakfast was optional, which gave the students a chance to sleep in until the bells rang at noon for lunch. Students were allowed to leave campus, but had to sign out with their dorm advisers before they left, and had to be back before their 8 pm curfew.

Hinata smiled and settled back down to go to sleep again when she began to wonder what had woken her up. No sooner had she thought about this, than a warm hand constricted around her.

_ What the--? _

-----

**Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.  
**

-----

Turning her head to the side slightly, Hinata saw the person with his arm draped on her.

And she almost screamed.

Almost.

But she didn't, because he was asleep, and she didn't want to wake him.

Gaara was asleep.

Hinata turned away from him and checked herself, just to sure. All her clothes were on and she didn't remember having done anything with him, so…

What had happened last night?

-----

**Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.  
**

-----

After the game was over, everyone was allowed to re-dress themselves. It had been Temari who had won the game, only losing her shirt to Shikamaru when she and him were the only two left. Even after everyone was dressed, no one wanted to leave, so they all just spent the night talking and enjoying being around one another. Then, one by one, people fell asleep as the night got later and later.

_ Oh, _ Hinata realized, _ So that's why. Gaara must have put his arm on me subconsciously, since he's asleep. _

She was about to move from under his arm when she shuddered. The floor was kind of cold and uncomfortable, and Neji and TenTen were passed out on her bed, so now what?

_ WHOOSH! _

-----

**You say, "Dreams are dreams.  
"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."  
You say, "'Cause I still got my soul."  
**

-----

All of a sudden, Hinata was pulled to Gaara. She double-checked to make sure he was still sleeping, and he was, but now her back was pressed up against his chest. But she didn't pull away, and for a very good reason.

He. Was. Warm.

The arm around her… the chest she was pressed to… even the breath on her neck… everything about him sent waves of heat through her body.

It wasn't that she couldn't pull away. It was that she didn't want to. Nope. Instead, she did the opposite.

She snuggled closer to him – feeling the heat pulse off him, hot as the desert sun – then closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

Gaara smirked.

-----------

"Naruto…… _ Naruto…… _ Naruto, get up!"

A hard kick in the side awoke Naruto. He sat up, clutching what would definitely be a bruise tomorrow.

Temari looked down at him, her arms crossed over her purple T-shirt that said, 'Life Sucks. Well, yours does anyway'.

_ "What?!" _ Naruto snapped, glaring at her.

-----

**Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down.  
Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom.  
Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing.  
**

-----

"It's 11:06, Naruto," Temari informed him, "If we all don't clear out soon, we'll find ourselves face to face with dorm advisers craving our expulsion."

All around the room, people were helping Sakura and Hinata clean up their dorm room. It seemed Gaara had disappeared before anyone had woken up, and Temari was forcing Kankuro to pick up every last piece of food from the floor before he could go.

-----

**You still are blind, if you see a winding road,  
'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see.**

**Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.  
**

-----

Neji and TenTen made Sakura's bed, then Hinata's while Shikamaru, Kiba and Lee pushed all the furniture back to where it belonged. Sasuke and Sakura gathered up everyone's packed bags and placed them out of the way, by the door so Hinata could continue vacuuming. Ino collected trash, and Temari went back to finish straightening the bathroom. Naruto got up and out of the way to pack his stuff and do his share.

When all was done and the room looked normal again – setting aside the overflowing garbage can – everyone dispersed from the room one by one so as not to raise alarm with their teachers.

Everyone made it back to their dorms, and still got to lunch on time.

-----  
**  
Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.**

**Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.**

-----

A/N:

Sasuke: You're right. That was boring.

Me: Did I ask your opinion?

Sasuke: Didn't need to. Anyone with half a mind could tell that it was boring.

Kiba: You need a half a mind? Oh, guess that rules out Naruto.

Naruto: I didn't think is was boring.

Kiba: I rest my case.

Me: Will you boys knock it off? Naruto, you're up.

Naruto: *ahem* ... **Next Time on HLABS **... uh ... shit.

Kiba: **Next Time on HLABS... Introducing, Shukaku.**

Naruto: Oi! Dipstick! That was my line!

Kiba: You forgot.

Naruto: No I didn't! I was, uh, pausing for dramatic effect.

Sasuke: Man, _shut up_. I still have a spoiler to hand out.

Kiba and Naruto: A what?

Me: I thought that since this chapter was so short an boring, Sasuke could give the audiance a spoiler to look forward to.

Naruto: I'm out. No spoilers for these ears. *leaves*

Sasuke: *shrugs* Your loss.

Me: Which one did you pick?

Sasuke: The one with Hinata. I though it would be appropriate after this chapter.

Kiba: Hinata?

Me: Goodie!

Sasuke: Rolling...

----------

**Sasuke walked down the hallway, pulling on the ridiculous black tie they had to wear as part of the HLABS uniforms, and wishing that he was still allowed to wear his casual clothes to school.**

**_ Maybe I could get Naruto to wreck this uniform again... _ he thought, a smirk playing at the edges of his lip, _ Only, completely wreck it this time, so I have to wait two weeks for a new one to be ordered. _**

**His thoughts were suddenly interrupted, though, when he collided with another body who came whizzing around the corner much to fast to stop.**

**"Ow," Hinata groaned from the ground, touching the bump she now had on her head, "Oh... ow."**

**Sasuke, also on the ground now, shook his head and looked over at Hinata. "Oh, jeez, sorry Hinata," he apologized, "You all right?"**

**Hinata met Sasuke's black eyes and all she saw was sincerity. _ Is he serious? _ she wondered, _ I crashed into him, and he thinks it was his fault? _**

**"W-What?" she asked dumbly, "Y-You shouldn't apologize. I was the one coming around the corner too fast. I'm sorry."**

**Sasuke smirked. Hinata was always so simple. Quiet. Timid. Un-complicated. Why hadn't he ever thought to date someone like her? He looked around and saw books lying everywhere. _ No wonder she didn't see me, _ he figured, _ There are enough books here to fill the library. Granted, I've never actually been in the library... _**

**"Here, let me help you," he offered, picking up a couple books and handing them to her.**

**Hinata was stunned for a moment before she jumped into action. She thanked him and continued cleaning up her books.**

**"So, where were you off to in such a hurry?" Sasuke asked mischievously, with a smile that would make any girl swoon.**

**Except Hinata, who just looked back down the hall she had come from and sighed. "No where," she answered, "Just... Leaving in a hurry."**

**Sasuke glanced the way she was looking, but didn't push her to explain. He could see she obviously didn't want to talk about it.**

**"What about you?" she asked, recapturing his attention, "Got a date with Sakura in the Janitors closet?"**

**Sasuke blinked in surprise. _ Did she just make fun of me? _ He shook his head and turned on the smile again. "No. Actually, I was... um... Looking for you."**

**Now Hinata was surprised, "L-Looking for me? W-Why?"**

**"I wanted to know if you wanted to... um... Go out tonight?" he asked awkwardly.**

**That tore it. Hinata didn't buy this story. "No," she answered flatly.**

**"Why not?" Sasuke was taken aback. Being rejected was something new to him.**

**"Because," Hinata picked up a few more books and stacked them next to her, "The only way a guy like you is asking a girl like me out is if it's a practical joke, or if you're trying to get someone jealous. I don't take lightly to being used."**

**_ Jeez. Is this really the shy Hinata who was crushing on Naruto just last week? _ Sasuke wondered. "What? No, it's neither of those, I mean, come on... You're like, my 3rd cousin or something, but still part of my family, you know?" he stumbled on how to explain this to her, "I didn't mean... a date or anything... I meant more of a chance to catch up. The last time we really talked was the family reunion last year."**

**Hinata blushed. Wow, had she ever fucked that one up, and now she felt like a total idiot. "U-Um... Sorry," she murmured, looking down at her lap, and touching her index fingertips together in her weird habit, "It was r-really rude of m-me to j-just accuse you like th-that. I'm s-sorry."**

**"It's fine," Sasuke picked up her stack of books and stood, "So... How does dinner and a conversation with me sound?"**

**Hinata stood and took her stack of books from Sasuke. The stack went all the way up to her eyes, so Sasuke reached back and took half the stack off the top. "Um... sure," she breathed, looking more and more embarrassed by the second.**

**"Cool," Sasuke started walking the way Hinata had been going, and she quickly fell into step beside him. "I can tell you already the dinner will be great," he joked, "I can't promise the same for the conversation, though."**

**Hinata giggled. The two of them continued chatting down the hallway.**

**----------**


	8. Introducing Shukaku

**Naruto – Hidden Leaf Academy Boarding School**

**Chapter Seven: Introducing... Shukaku.**

- - - - - - - - - -

WARNING: GAARA BEING ADORABLE AHEAD; AND SHUKAKU BEING INAPPROPRIATE!

- - - - - - - - - -

At 3 o'clock, two hours after the end of lunch, Hinata was in her room packing a one-strapped, dip-bag, covered in decorative patches, with her writing notebooks and other assorted utensils she was going to need.

Sakura came into their dorm, dancing to the song on her iPod that was so loud, Hinata could hear it was _Hero's Come Back_ by _nobodyknows_. She stopped in her tracks and rolled her eyes when she noticed what Hinata was doing. She paused her song, but didn't bother to take the earwigs out "Why am I not surprised?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip.

Hinata smiled. "Hmm… Maybe because I do the same thing every Saturday," she replied, knowing full well that Sakura's question had been rhetorical, but still.

- - -

**Say your prayers little one**

**Don't forget my son**

**To include everyone**

**I tuck you in, warm within**

**Keep you free from sin**

**'Til the sandman he comes**

- - -

A slight smirk at the corner of her mouth, Sakura went over to her nightstand and pulled her key ring from the little drawer. She threw a semi-light - _it was August; not that cold, but cold enough_ - long, white jacket on over her pink T-Shirt. The one with the blood red petals dancing across it - as if being blown by a breeze. Then threw on some faded, hip-hugging jeans, discarding her white skirt on her bed, and traded her pink flats for deep red, Converse All Stars. Just as she put her hand on the doorknob, she paused and looked over at Hinata.

"Hey, a bunch of us are going to the Karaoke lounge in town," she invited, "Wanna come?"

Hinata shook her head, "No thanks. I'm just going to go write."

Right before she was going to throw up a bit of a fuss, Sakura stopped herself. "Okay, _fine_," she replied, "I guess since you participated in last night's game to the very end, I can let you have an afternoon in peace."

Hinata's face got red and hot at the very thought. "T-Thanks, Sakura," she mumbled, trying to control the blushing.

Sakura rolled her eyes and disappeared through the door.

- - -

**Sleep with one eye open**

**Gripping your pillow tight**

**Exit light**

**Enter night**

**Take my hand**

**We're off to never-never land**

- - -

After the last of her writing things were collected in her bag, Hinata threw it over her shoulder and left the room, only stopping briefly to lock the door.

She left campus, just like every Saturday. Down the stairs of the Girl's Dorm building, out the door and back around to the forest behind the building. She walked deep into the trees for nearly half an hour, following the little purple pieces of string - her own personal "breadcrumbs - she set up the first time she found it.

It was a small clearing, not even big enough to be called a meadow, but it was quiet and serene. The grass grew tall - about to Hinata's knees - and the sun shown through the treetops in the most beautiful way. There was an amazing collection of wild poppies to one side - a great rainbow of oranges, reds, whites, purples and pinks.

- - -

**Something's wrong, shut the light**

**Heavy thoughts tonight**

**And they aren't of Snow White**

**Dreams of war, dreams of liars**

**Dreams of dragon's fire**

**And of things that will bite, yeah**

- - -

Hinata headed over to the poppies. At this time of day, the sun was shining right on them, despite the fact that most of them were under a few trees. She sat against a tree beside them, picking a white one from the mix and twirling it in her hand for a moment before tucking it behind her ear.

She pulled a hard writing tablet from her bag and placed it on her lap - she used this as a hard surface to write on. Then she took out a black, leather notebook and flipped to where she had left off last Saturday. She took her favorite mechanical pencil from the bun in her hair, letting her blue-purple locks to fall on her shoulders. With everything settled she began to write.

_I flipped through the pages of the large book frantically. Everyone in the world was in this book... Surely I was too._

_"Can't we take the stupid book with us?" Ethan shouted, his back pressed against the door as a human barricade._

_"Are you insane?" Julia nearly screeched at him, while she herself kept a shoulder on the door, "It's a 6,000 page book! There's no way we could even budge it!"_

_Anna tied a blindfold over the eyes of the old book keeper and faced him into a corner, where he struggled against the ropes binding his wrists and ankles. I began to feel a little guilty about tying him up like that, but I forced myself too look back to the giant book in front of me, while Anna ran over to the opposite wall of the keeper and began furiously pulling books off the shelves - searching for the one that would unlock the hidden passageway out of the city the Elder Librarian told us about._

_The pounding on the door increased 10 fold._

_"Ah damnit!" Ethan cursed as the door was opening a crack, "There's more!"_

_"Anna! Help!" Julia cried._

- - -

**Sleep with one eye open**

**Gripping your pillow tight**

**Exit light**

**Enter night**

**Take my hand**

**We're off to never-never land**

- - -

Up in the tree above Hinata, a familiar redhead sat on a branch with one leg up and his other leg hanging off. In his hand was an iPod Touch playing a new episode of DeathNote off the internet. He hadn't even noticed Hinata arrive, what with his earphones in.

For two and a half hours, he obliviously sat up in the tree above Hinata. When at last he paused from watching his shows in order to stretch, his eyes glanced down and caught sight of her at last. He saw her now, sitting silently at the base of the tree. She had a white flower behind her ear and seemed to be writing something. A school assignment or something, he guessed.

_Well, now, who's this?_

_None of your business. Get lost. _Gaara though viciously.

_Oh, Gaara... Why so cruel?_

_Dunno... Maybe because I hate you. That could have something to do with it._

_So, the Hyuuga girl, huh?_

_Still none of your business._

_No. Clearly it's your business._

_Don't say it like that!_

_Fine, then go do something._

_Don't order me around. This is my body, remember? You're just the annoying voice in my head._

_I'll leave you alone if you go say 'hi'._

_I'll go get a closer look, but I'm not talking to her._

Gaara felt Shukaku, the voice in his head, smirk.

- - -

**Now I lay me down to sleep**

**Now I lay me down to sleep**

**Pray the lord my soul to keep**

**Pray the lord my soul to keep**

**If I die before I wake**

**If I die before I wake**

**Pray the lord my soul to take**

**Pray the lord my soul to take**

- - -

Slowly, Gaara pulled his earphones out and wrapped them around his iPod. He tucked his iPod in his jacket pocket and descended down the branches of the tree. He stopped at a fork in the tree and crouched right above Hinata. He decided that after this morning's events he would stay quiet and not let her see him.

_Yeah, you wouldn't want to make things awkward after this morning..._ Shukaku teased.

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_Nothing. It just seemed o me that you were getting nice and cozy with the Hyuuga girl._

_She was cold!_

_Uh-huh. Sure._

_Don't give me that shit._

_Easy. Just telling it like it is._

_No, You're speculating... Badly._

_You can't honestly tell me you don't want to get in those jeans._

Gaara glanced down at Hinata again. Her hair was blown back behind he shoulders by a light breeze. She wore a pair of light blue jeans and a matching jean jacket. As he watched, she put her writing down and shrugged out of her jacket - placing it off to the side - and continued writing again. Looking down, he could see she was wearing a loose, lavender shirt with half-sleeves. Oh and another thing...

... he could see down the front of her shirt.

- - -

**Hush little baby don't say a word**

**And never mind that noise you heard**

**It's just the beasts under your bed**

**In your closet in your head**

- - -

He pulled back suddenly. Blush, the color of his hair, flooded his face as he closed his eyes and shook his head to steady himself.

_Whoa! Careful! If you fall out of this tree and end up with a concussion, we'll both be unhappy._

_Nice to know, _Gaara opened his eyes,_ Remind me to smack my head into a wall sometime._

_Okay. Okay. So you don't want to get in her jeans. You want to get in her shirt._

_Don't make me out to be some kind of pervert!_

_Oh, that's impossible. You're like… the complete opposite of a pervert. You nearly passed out from looking down a girl's shirt._

_I saw enough of her last night, is all._

_Now THAT was perverted._

_Look, I wasn't going to pass out; I pulled away out of respect for her personal privacy. Contrary to popular belief, I am a gentleman._

_See now, that's where I'M the opposite. I'm a ROUGHman. Oh what I could do to that perfectly curved body. That soft skin. The warmth radiating from those perfectly sculpted thighs as I -_

Without even a second of hesitation, Gaara slammed his head into the trunk of the tree he was crouched in.

For a moment, Gaara's vision went blurry and his skull was pounding. When there was nothing more than a soft throbbing in the back of his head, Gaara looked back down to see Hinata standing up and scanning the meadow.

_Hmm… What's she up to?_

_I just thumped my head against a tree. She obviously heard it. What do you think she's doing?!_

_So temper-mental. Upset your girlfriend is leaving?_

Shukaku was right. Hinata was now crouched back over her things, packing each one up in the bag she had used to bring them to this spot.

Not that he blamed her. Now that he was paying attention, he noticed that the muscles in his thighs were basically screaming from exhaustion and pain. How long had he been crouching in this tree?

_No,_ Gaara replied, his eyes locked on Hinata's figure below, _I want her to leave. If she sees me, she'll think I'm stalking her._

_And since when do you care what other people think?_

…

- - -

**Exit light**

**Enter night**

**Grain of sand**

**Exit light**

**Enter night**

**Take my hand**

**We're off to never-never land**

- - -

Hinata swung her bag over her shoulder and scooped up her jacket in one arm. She'd been at the clearing for nearly three and a half hours. Add in the hour it takes to get to and from the clearing and if she left now, she'd be back around 6:30. This was good, because it meant she'd have a half an hour to relax in her room before it would be time for dinner.

She started walking out of the clearing, but paused at the edge. Her pulse was doubling. She could feel that she was being watched.

Gaara ducked behind the tree and out of sight. He held his breath. Hinata whirled.

Nothing.

She looked back and forth; up and down. Still nothing. She didn't feel the watching eyes anymore, so she turned and left the clearing completely – heading through the trees and back to campus.

Gaara exhaled.

_Oh, now look what you did. You scared her off._

_Shut up, will you?_

_Go after her._

_No. Another time perhaps._

_I'm going to hold you to that._

_I bet you are._

- - -

**Boo! Yeah yeah!**

**We're off to never-never land**

**Take my hand**

**We're off to never-never land**

**Take my hand**

**We're off to never-never land**

**We're off to never-never land**

**We're off to never-never land**

- - -

A/N:

Me: The song is called ENTER SANDMAN and it's by METALLICA. Which I thought was sort of ironic in a way, you know? Enter. Sandman.

Gaara: Okay, we get it. Shukaku. Sandman. Enter. Very funny.

Me: Jeez Gaara, you didn't need to spoil the joke for everyone.

Gaara: What?!

Me: Anyway... Who's turn is is? *checks list* Oh, Temari, it's your turn.

Temari: Neat.

Naruto: Wait! I demand a redo! Kiba took my turn last time.

Temari: And I demand you shut the hell up!

Naruto: Make me!

Me: GUYS! No fighting. Naruto, I'm sorry Kiba took your turn, but it's Temari's turn now.

Sakura: Look at you, .

Me: Oh can we just go!?

Temari: Sure... **Next time on HLABS... Chapter Eight: Head and Heart Aches.**

Sasuke: Isn't that the one where Sakura hits Naruto with a metal pole?

Sakura: Yep!

Naruto: Wait, what? What about a metal pole?

Me: Oh, nothing...


	9. Head and Heart Aches

**Naruto – Hidden Leaf Academy Boarding School  
Chapter Eight: Head and Heart Aches**

- - - - - - - - - -

WARNING: SLIGHT VIOLENCE AND THE ENTRANCE OF A NEW CHARACTER! WELL, TWO IF YOU WANT TO GET PPICKY ABOUT IT.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Sakura! Dance with me!"

Sakura, completely caught off guard by Naruto's suggestion, didn't answer - just stared into his excited blue eyes.

Ino, seated next to Sakura, glanced between the two of them. "Say what?" she asked Naruto.

"Come on," Naruto tried again and grabbed Sakura's hand; pulling her out of the booth and onto the dance floor.

"That is so not gonna end well," Ino whisper to Kiba, seated on her left.

Kiba shook his head in agreement as he watched the two others go. _Nope, _he thought.

Out on the dance floor, Naruto pulled Sakura over to him. The song playing was _Miracle _by _Rina Aiuchi _- an upbeat song they could move around to. Naruto released Sakura's hand and started to dance near her, though she stayed still.

"You're really good," Sakura commented over the music, "When did that happen?"

Naruto came really close to Sakura's face and grinned, "I guess you just never paid attention enough to notice..." he told her in her ear.

Sakura got really red in the face - and not from the heat of the dancers around them, though it was quite sweltering to begin with. Naruto just laughed and twirled her into him, so her back was grinding against his chest, and his arms were wrapped around her waist.

_Well, aren't we quite the ladies man? _

Though the smile didn't waiver from his face, Naruto's 'tone of mind' was obviously displeased with this intrusion. _Go away, Kyuubi, _he snapped, _I'm busy. _

_Clearly, _the voice scoffed.

_Shut it. I don't need a running commentary from you._

_Ooo... You looked up 'commentary'. Don't you feel special? _

Naruto twirled Sakura back out and she finally loosened up to dance with him. _Get out of my head! _he yelled at Kyuubi.

__

Um... No. Since you've got your little pink distraction, I can roam around your mind without you smashing your head into things. 

You devious son of a bitch.

Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to FEEL. 

Yes I mind!

Oh, well. 

This was something Naruto hated. Gaara was lucky enough to only have a voice in his head. Whereas, Naruto had what felt like a whole other _person. _And this person, Kyuubi, enjoyed taking control of Naruto's body.

He felt it starting to happen. It was like warm, slimy goo was pushing through his veins. It boiled his blood and creeped him out. His vision went red and his fingertips tingled. He clenched his teeth and tried to fight it off, but it was too far under his skin already.

Sakura could sense it happening, she'd seen it before. Naruto was getting tense and looked to be in pain. Without another thought, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him through the crowd, to the back of the building, where they slipped out the back exit.

"Those two are always running off together..." Ino murmured as she watched Naruto and Sakura leave.

Kiba, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru were sitting at the booth with Ino, and saw Sakura and Naruto leave as well. TenTen and Temari, out on the floor, came back and sat down.

"What are _they _up to?" TenTen threw a thumb over her shoulder, aimed at the back exit.

Ino eyed Sasuke; clearly she thought he knew something, but his empty expression said otherwise.

Well, not exactly. The empty expression on his face might have thrown Ino off, but it was only there because he had noticed Naruto's behavior and, unlike everyone else at the table, knew what was going on.

Out in the alley behind the building, Sakura watched sadly as Naruto fought himself for control, knowing very well there was nothing she could do just yet.

He dropped to one knee and pushed against his temples with his palms, but still the eerie feeling of being taken over crawled under his skin. He wrestled and thrashed around, trying to get his mind and body back.

Sakura checked her watch. It had been 5 minutes. After 5 minutes of letting him try to fight it off, she was supposed to grab something and help.

Her eyes were moist as she picked up a discarded metal pole. She needed to be focused and precise, but this was always the hard part.

_WWWHHHIIINNNGGG!!! _The pole rang out as it connected with the back of Naruto's head. He immediately went unconscious, and Sakura dropped the pole in order to catch him.

She sat on her legs, holding Naruto's head in her lap. _Poor Naruto, _she thought, _All your doctors have found what's wrong with your mind, but none of them can fix it. _She sighed, _It's not fair that you have to suffer. _

Back inside, TenTen turned to Neji, "You should dance with me."

Neji looked like he might laugh. He honestly thought she was kidding. When her expression told him she wasn't, he replied, "TenTen, I don't dance."

"Please?" she begged, "Just one..."

He shook his head, "Not gonna happen."

"Excuse me," a boy from the Konoha High School, (the Public school in Hidden Leaf), leaned over the back of his booth to speak to TenTen, "I'll dance with you."

The boy had interesting caramel hair and dark-green eyes. He flashed an adorable smile at TenTen, and she nodded in return. When the boy stood up and offered TenTen his hand, he introduced himself as Kisho Ibuuki, and then followed her to the dance floor.

Neji started to stand, but Sasuke held him back. He sat back down and scowled at TenTen, flitting around the dance floor with Kisho.

"You can't get mad," Temari told Neji, "You said 'no', so someone else offered. That isn't her fault in the least."

Neji turned his scowl to a half empty soda on the table and said nothing.

"Sasuke, does it really not bug you at all that Sakura and Naruto have been gone for nearly 15 minutes?" Ino felt like her was challenging him. Daring him to say something even remotely in the direction of him having feelings towards Sakura. It excited and worried her at the same time.

He met her challenge with a dead end. "No really," he shrugged, "Should it?

Ino nodded. Of course it was supposed to! Wasn't that what she had been hoping for... or... dreading?

Sasuke lazily took a bite from his pizza, as if emphasizing his blatant disregard for her challenge, which had obviously shriveled and died at this point. "Well, it doesn't," he told her after swallowing.

"It's probably nothing, Ino," Kiba offered. It was low in his eyes - even for a piss-ass showgirl like Ino - to lower herself to such a level, and something in him made him want to change the subject so it didn't go on like that. "Sakura probably needed some air," he paused, "Or something." Then wished he hadn't added the last part.

Ino grinned. _Hi, sorry I'm late. Where do I sit? Who're you? Pathetic Excuse for a Jab. Oh, you're right between Irrational Thinking and Throbbing Hormones! _"Yeah, I'm sure the air in Naruto's mouth is just fine," she jabbed.

The others looked at Sasuke with expectant faces. His calm demeanor didn't fade in the least. He wasn't going to give Ino the attention she wanted. "What?" he asked, feigning surprise, "Why do you all act like I have some great claim over Sakura?"

Ino, since she was in between Kiba and Sasuke, scooted closer to Sasuke and touched her leg to his. _Oh, Throbbing Hormones, my mistake, you're actually supposed to be next to Irrational Thinking! _"Oh, we know you don't Sasuke," she replied sexily.

Sasuke didn't move away – Ino might get mad – but he also didn't move closer to her either – why encourage Ino when he didn't fell the same way? Instead, he just tilted his head towards her a little to look at her from an angle, "If you know, why do you all continue to thinks it bugs me to see Naruto with Sakura?"

_Because it does bug you, _he mentally answered himself.

Ino shrugged, and Sasuke could feel her leg pressing closer to him. "Nevermind then," she brushed some of her long hair off her shoulder, where it rejoined with the rest of her long hair and cascaded down her back.

Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat. He might not have a relationship with Ino like he had with Sakura – however Hidden that relationship may be – but he couldn't deny that Ino was _hott,_and he was a teenage boy with the same hormone levels as Naruto.

Just then, Sakura and Naruto appeared at the booth and sat down without a word.

Sakura noticed the lack of space between Sasuke and Ino and turned to Naruto. "Not up for another dance, are you?" she asked, drenching each word with concern and sadness, she wasn't really sure she entirely felt.

Naruto shook his head slightly. "Not so much," he answered, placing a hand on the back of his throbbing skull. "Why don't you dance with Sasuke?" he suggested.

That was exactly the reaction Sakura had expected. Sasuke shrugged and left the booth, following Sakura to the dance floor.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Ino glared at Naruto. "Why did you do that?" she hissed.

Naruto looked from Ino to the dance floor and back again. "What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

Ino slapped her palm on her forehead, "You're such an idiot."

"Hey," Naruto suddenly noticed something odd, "Who is TenTen dancing with?"

Temari eyed the camel-headed boy laughing and smiling with TenTen. "I think his name is Kisho something," she picked up her soda and took a sip, "Cute huh? He's from the public school."

"Is he really?" Naruto asked, his eyes still on the stranger who was obviously having a good time with TenTen, "Well, he's certainly got some moves."

Neji viciously muttered a move Kisho should try… That wasn't exactly, humanly possible.

"Don't be vulgar, Neji," Temari scolded, "If you're really that jealous, go cut in."

"Ridiculous," he scoffed, "She's my best friend and he's some random stranger. I'm not jealous; just annoyed."

Kiba snickered, "Some friend you are when you won't even dance with her."

"I. Don't. Dance."

Ino rolled her eyes at Neji, "Yeah, we kind of figured that."

"What about _you?" _Neji snapped, "You lost your chance. Sasuke pretty much ran for the dance floor with Sakura, and left you hanging."

Ino didn't say anything; just narrowed her eyes at Neji. Then, all of a sudden, she was being dragged to the dance floor by Kiba.

"What are you _doing?" _she asked, getting towed along in a daze.

Kiba stopped in the middle of the floor and turned to her, "I didn't want Neji to make you look like an idiot."

His hand was still holding her wrist. She frowned and pulled it away. "I don't need you to stick up for me," she snapped.

"All right," Kiba shrugged, "Then let's just give Sasuke something to look at."

Ino pondered this for a moment, then nodded. It wasn't a bad idea.

The lights were down on the dance floor, and the music was thudding _Corazon _by _da pump _from the giant stereo system. Colored dots flicked on and off the dancers who crowded against one another, Ino and Kiba danced near Sakura and Sasuke, getting glances and smiles from the two of them. As the song continued though, Ino was having so much fun moving around with Kiba, she didn't even notice them drift away from Sasuke.

She smiled and twirled herself into Kiba, then back out. Kiba jumped forward twice with his hip towards her, then brought his right leg in front of his left and spun around in place.

Ino laughed and gave him a playful shove. "Who're you supposed to be?" she yelled over the music.

"Let's see you do better!" he shouted back.

Ino smirked and fell into the tempo of the music. She twirled herself around Kiba, moving her hips back and forth with the beat, and raising her arms above her head. She rocked and swayed her hips with the music when it slowed, then popped and clicked them sharply when the tempo sped back up. Kiba moved with her a different way, still flowing with her dance.

"Whoa," Temari sat blinking as she watched Kiba dance with Ino, "When did that happen?"

Sitting beside her, Shikamaru shook his head. "Don't get excited," he sounded amused, "Ino thinks Kiba is a filthy, garbage eating mutt, and Kiba thinks Ino is a Prada loving, Sasuke obsessed, drag queen."

Naruto coughed on the soda he was drinking. After successfully swallowing his soda and settling his coughing – it was clear he was laughing. "Did he really call her a drag queen?" he asked incredulously.

Shikamaru nodded, "Yep… Last year. Took me _and _Choji to keep her from gauging his eyes out of their sockets."

Temari smiled. "Ah," she commented, "So this is just a 'catch Sasuke's eye' thing."

"Totally," said Naruto.

Suddenly, the lights came back on the floor and a young guy came out onto the stage; attracting the attention of everyone in the room.

_"All right ladies and gentlemen," _the man on stage spoke into one of the two mics on the stage,_"It is at this time that our dance hour is complete, so I have to ask everyone to please clear the floor." _

A number of groans and whines filled the room as the crowd shifted off to the booths lining the dance floor. Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke and TenTen came back to the large corner booth and sat with Naruto, Tamari, Shikamaru and Neji.

_"Well then," _the man continued when everyone was clear, _"The next two hours will be open mic Karaoke-" _

Cheers sounded from all the booths, interrupting whatever the guy on stage was saying.

The man – the Host – waited until it was quiet again before he went on, _"So, to start things off, we'll have our Saturday Night Show Off!" _

More cheering around the room.

_"To get things underway, allow me to introduce to you, our very own Karaoke Kueen…" _the Host waved his free hand towards the beaded curtain behind him, _"Shion Fujita!" _

A single spotlight came on and a girl stepped out of the sparkling beads. She was a fifteen year old from the looks of it, and a beautiful one at that. She had gorgeous, very light blond hair that was straight on the top of her head and her bangs, but curled into ringlets from the shoulders down. She wore baggy red caprees and a red hoodie she left unzipped to show off a purple half-top; which matched not only her eyes, but her purple flats as well.

_"Shion?!" _Naruto stood up, leaning over the table slightly.

The Karaoke Kueen, Shion, didn't hear or see Naruto. She stood next to the Host, on hand on her hip, looking very pleased with the cheering that had nearly doubled since she stepped out.

When all the whooping and hollering had ceased, the Host continued once more, _"Well? Does no one have what it takes to battle our three week, undefeated champion in a fabulous singing duel?" _

For a moment, there was only silence. Then Temari got up from their booth and faced the stage. Leaning back a little, she crossed her arms over her chest, "I'll take her on."

Neji and Sasuke both raised an eyebrow at her. Shikamaru just looked bored – as if he had expected this. Everyone else's jaws dropped.

Temari strutted over to the stage and leapt up the front, not bothering to go around to the stairs on the side.

Temari got just as many comments, (whoops and hollers), as Shion had – maybe even more. And why not? She was wearing her favorite jeans with one pant leg cut off short and the other full length, with fishnet stockings on underneath that showed through the holes she had cut in the full length pant leg. She top was a black, ¾ sleeves with an off-shoulder neckline. She also wore strappy black heels and a jean bow tie as a choker on her neck, that she made from a piece of the cut off pant leg. Lastly, her hair was pulled up in a single pony, (an unusual fashion for her, but still), with a black ribbon that trailed down her back to her shoulder blades, and a pair of long fishnet gloves that went under her shirt sleeves, up to her elbows, and covered almost her entire hands – excluding her fingertips.

"Well now," Sasuke wondered out loud, "What's she up to?"

"Singing, apparently," Shikamaru commented.

Sakura eyed Naruto for a moment, who kept his eyes locked on Shion. "Hey Naruto," Naruto looked over at her, "Do you know that Shion girl?"

Naruto's gaze went back to Shion, "Yeah… She's… An old friend." _She sure has changed, _he added in his head.

_Shion… Shion… Shion… _Kyuubi searched through Naruto's memories, _Why does that name sound so familiar? _

_Why are you back already? _Naruto snapped viciously.

_Relax child, _Kyuubi told him, _I'm speculating, not interfering. One blackout is enough for me to know I should not step out of line right now. _

__

Who said I want you speculating?

Who said you get to decide? 

Damnit.

_Now then, _Kyuubi finally found the memory he had been looking for – much to Naruto's distaste -_Ah. Shion Fujita… Oh, I see. She was that girl you fell in love with while you were traveling with Jiriaya… Hmm… Oh, I see. I ruined that relationship. _

__

Yeah, in case you haven't noticed, most of my relationship problems are your fault.

Pfft… Sakura is totally into you. I mean, why would she date cool, calm and collected Sasuke Uchiha, when she could date someone she has to constantly knock unconscious? 

You're really starting to piss me off…

Okay, sorry. But hey, there is one reason she should pick you. 

And that is?

_Well, sex with you would involve a baseball bat and brain damage! Nothing that interesting would happen in bed with Sasuke! _Kyuubi laughed.

_I hate you._

__

I know. So… This Shion girl… 

Hell-to-the-mother-fucking-no! She is off limits!

We'll see about that… 

Kyuubi - !

Oh, look! They're starting. 

Temari and Shion each took a mic. The spotlight went on Shion and the music started.

"**Nandaka munasawagi na gozen ichiji  
yake ni shizuka de saewataru ishiki  
mekuru PE-JI ja tokenai nanafushigi  
byoushin ga CHIKUTAKU CHIKUTAKU I can't sleep**

**omoitattara sugu Jumpin' to my car  
tsuki no naka made mmm ah... Not to far  
KA-SUTE yurasu Special na Beat is wild'n'fat  
aizu wa Kick Clap Kick Clap Let's start…**

"**I lose control datte kon'ya wa sou Full Moon  
amai kaori michiafureru Midnight cruise  
konna kanji marude Before the typhoon  
aimai na taido nante dekinai That's rule  
Somebody needs somebody  
Somebody wants somebody  
Everybody talks somebody  
sonna Party, Party, Party, Party under the moon  
Under the full moon**

Shion sang flawlessly. She danced around the stage with the moves she had rehearsed over and over again. She knew what she was doing, and more importantly, she knew she was kicking ass at it.

"**achikochi de kikoeru Wolf man's howl  
shiroi usagi wa hajirau  
shoutai wo kakushite anki shita Manual  
Excuse me, Miss Mr. Mrs. Masquerade**

**otogibanashi ni yoku aru Time limit  
kokoro ni fureru made ato 3mm(san-miri)  
tsudzuki wa On you saa genjitsu or Dreamin'  
saigo wa Love, Hate, Life, Pain Everything…**

"**I lose control datte kon'ya wa sou Full Moon  
amai kaori michiafureru Midnight cruise  
konna kanji marude Before the typhoon  
aimai na taido nante dekinai That's rule  
Somebody needs somebody  
Somebody wants somebody  
Everybody talks somebody  
sonna Party, Party, Party, Party under the moon  
Under the full moon**

She looked over her audience, smiling and enjoying being onstage. This really wasn't something someone like her would have done until just recently, but she was glad she had just gone for it that night three weeks ago, so she could dance up here and show who she really was.

"**I lose control datte kon'ya wa sou Full Moon  
amai kaori michiafureru Midnight cruise  
konna kanji marude Before the typhoon  
aimai na taido nante dekinai That's rule  
Somebody needs somebody  
Somebody wants somebody  
Everybody talks somebody  
sonna Party, Party, Party, Party under the moon  
Under the full moon…**"

The music ended, and Shion placed the mic back on the stand. Cheers erupted from the room and she bowed. When she stood back up, she threw Temari a taunting smirk.

Temari rolled her eyes and pulled her own mic from the stand. As the music started, she got excited.

"**kono mama tooku e ikou ka akogare datta kono tabiji  
mawarimichi ni saite ita akai hana ni yoishireru**

**tachi komeru arashi no naka furimukeba ukabiagaru  
nisemono datta bokutachi no aoi kodou**

**I don't know the way of truth ga nanda ka naa  
ukiyo hanere no ai o komete…**

Temari jumped off the stage and moved around the cleared dance floor. The spotlight followed her wherever she went.

"i**tsumo sou sa risou no saki ni wa  
kibou dake ga hishimekiau Peaceful World  
shoudouteki na ai o kakiwakete  
soshite boku wa yuku yo…**

She made her way over to the corner booth and stepped up on the seat, then onto the table. Her friends scrambled to grab their glasses and such before she kicked them over.

"**tachi komeru arashi no naka furimukeba ukabiagaru  
kusemono datta bokutachi no aoi honoo…**"

She stepped in between Naruto and Shikamaru and onto the back of the seat, then over and onto the table of the booth next to them, where TenTen's dancing partner from earlier, Kisho, and a bunch of other guys from the public school were sitting.

"**I don't know the way of truth ga nanda ka naa  
mizore majiri no ai o komete**

**itsumo sou sa risou no saki ni wa  
S.O.S. ga hishimekiau discord  
mousou heki na yoru o tsukimekete  
soshite boku wa yuku yo…**

Temari held out a hand. One of the boys took it and she stepped down onto the seat, then onto the floor. She kept singing as she made her way back to the stage.

"**fugainai nante jibun o seme'n na  
ai subeki mon wa  
kyou no meriigooraundo  
saishuuteki nya bokura 'tte Dreamer  
tsugi no basho e…**

She hopped onto the stage and turned around, right in time to say the last three words of the song to the audience.

"**Life goes on…**"

Shion's cheers were practically a whisper in compared to Temari's. Even Shikamaru stood with the others and clapped with the rest of the audience. Upon noticing this, Temari actually blushed a little.

She gave a sweeping bow, then came up and made a face – sticking out her tongue a little, winking with one eye, and using her index finger to pull on the section under her other eye.

_"WoW!" _the Host came back on stage and grabbed Shion's mic, _"Well, I guess that's that! Our new Kueen is Temari Sabaku!" _

A final round of cheers sounded throughout the room before everyone sat down.

Shion just shrugged and headed off the stage. Some random audience member went up to start off the open-mic night, and Temari disappeared with the Host.

When she rejoined her friends, Temari was welcomed with flooding praise from everyone at the table. She showed her friends the gift bag she had won. Inside was a CD with the song she had just sung on it, a couple sweet treats, an envelope of 5000 yen, and ten tickets to get into the Karaoke club so she and all her friends could come back next week. Though she doubted they would.

As she was showing her winnings to her friends, Shion Fujita came up behind her.

"Hey," Shion called to Temari, who whirled around to face her. Shion offered a hand, "Nicely done."

Temari smiled and shook Shion's hand. "Thanks," she replied, "You were hard to beat."

Shion shrugged, "I try."

"Shion…" Naruto rose from his seat.

Shion looked past Temari and over the table, to a blue-eyed, blond-haired boy in the back of the circular booth. He wore an orange shirt with a black swirl on the chest, under a black jacket with huge straightjacket looking buckles. She studied him curiously. Why did he look so familiar? Unless…

"Naruto…?"

A wide grin spread across Naruto's face, _She remembers me!_

_You're not the easiest person to forget. _

Naruto ducked under the table and emerged in front of Shion. He was a couple inches taller than she was, and she raised an eyebrow at him when she looked up.

Her expression clearly amused, she said, "Well, you sure are different."

Too fast for Shion to expect, Naruto lifted her from the floor in a bone crushing hug.

"Gah! N-Naruto!" she protested with a smile, "Come on! I c-can't breathe!"

Naruto set her down.

"Ugh, ouch," Shion half-complained, half-joked, "Okay, so, you're still the same spine smashing, huggable monster… just stronger now. You could've killed me you know!"

"Sorry," Naruto apologized, blushing, "Guess I just got excited."

Shion smiled. "Yeah, well…" she leapt up, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Me too!"

Naruto hugged her back – gentler this time – and spun her around in a circle before setting her back down.

"What are you doing here?" they asked one another at the same time, then said, "Jinx!" and burst out laughing.

"So…" Shion calmed her laughing and gestured to the people watching them in shock from the booth, "Are these your friends?"

Naruto suddenly remembered the table full of teens behind him. "Oh, yeah," he turned to them, and pointed them out one by one from left to right, "This is Temari Sabaku, as you already know."

Temari gave a polite nod.

"Our lazy genius, Shikamaru Nara."

Shikamaru saluted her with two fingers and a slight twist of his wrist.

"Our bad-ass, mutt lover, Kiba Inuzuka."

"Yo," Kiba threw Shion a glinted smile.

"Then we have the gorgeous, loveable snob, Ino Yamanaka."

"Naruto!" Ino scolded, then to Shion said, "Hi there."

Naruto moved on, "That's Sasuke Uchiha. He's a bit of a piss-ass, but you get used to him."

Sasuke smirked, "Hey."

"Then the lovely mix of beauty and strength that is Sakura Haruno."

Sakura smiled warmly, "Hello."

"Our long-haired, all-seeing, all-hearing, all-knowing, Neji Hyuuga."

Neji motioned his head as if to say 'Hi'.

"and lastly, Neji's best friend, Miss Swings-to-her-own-beat, TenTen Ehime."

TenTen smiled and waved slightly.

"Everyone? This is my best friend from 8th grade, Shion Fujita," Naruto finished.

Ino, curious as ever, asked, "You two are… close?"

Shion and Naruto exchanged glances and blush bright red. "Yeah," Shion cleared her throat nervously, "I suppose so."

"Oh crap!" TenTen exclaimed, looking down at her phone, then up at everyone else, "Sorry, guys, we're going to have to cut this little reunion short. We only have half an hour to get back to campus!"

The group grabbed their things, each leaving a bit of money in the pool on the table for the bill and throwing on their coats. They cussed and shoved as they hurried to get out of the booth.

Naruto turned to Shion. "I'm so sorry. I have to go," he explained, "If we don't get back to campus on time, we won't be allowed out again tomorrow."

"Then go, dummy!" Shion laughed and gave him a push.

"Thanks," Naruto kissed her on the cheek, then started to leave, "Meet me outside here at noon tomorrow. We'll catch up."

Shion nodded, "Okay, I will."

"Great! See ya!" he whirled and ran out the door after his friends.

Shion stood there, staring at the door where he disappeared. She smiled and reached a hand up to touch a little pink glass bell pinned to her jacket.

A waited came over and started cleaning the booth. He counted the money once, then twice, and cussed, "Damn kids. Their short four hundred yen and a tip."

Still smiling on, Shion pulled a thousand yen bill from her pocket and placed it on the table. "I'll cover it," she told the waiter, "Keep the change."

"Thanks Miss Fujita," the waiter put the bill with the rest of the money, "Those friends of yours?"

"One of them…"

- - -

Me: So... We brought in Shion from the new Naruto Shippuden movie. Say hello Shion.

Shion: Hi...?

Me: Also, there is no "theme song" like there has been in previous ones because I figured with Temari and Shion singing, all the lyrics would get jumbled and it would just be confusing.

Temari: Makes sense.

TenTen: And just so you're all aware, "Ehime" is not my real last name. I don't have one, so I made it up.

Neji: How can you not have a last name?

TenTen: *shrugs* Why do you care?

Neji: I don't.

Me, Temari and TenTen: Sure you don't.

Me: Anyway, Gaara, I know you're here, just spit it out and you can leave.

Gaara: (grumbles) **Next time on HLABS... Chapter Nine: Could you ever know?**

TenTen: Gaahina?

Me: (nods) But of course.

Gaara: (grumbles) Oh brother.

Kankuro: Yes?

Me: LoL.


	10. Could you ever know?

**Naruto – Hidden Leaf Academy Boarding School  
Chapter Nine: Could you ever know?**

- - - - - - - - - -

WARNING: GAARA BEING RANDOM AND OUT OF CHARACTER!  
NARUTO TELLING A STORY TOTALLY MADE UP BY ME!  
THIS IS NOT REALLY A NECESSARY WARNING, IS IT?

- - - - - - - - - -

Gaara and Kankuro waited impatiently outside the Dining Hall for Temari. The rest of the school – excluding Temari's somewhat large Karyoke group – were already inside and waiting for dinner to start in four minutes.

A moment later, Naruto came barreling around the corner with Temari, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, TenTen, Kiba and Ino running close behind him.

"Hey!" Temari shouted when she spotted her brothers, "Did we make it?"

Kankuro nodded and yanked the door open. "Yeah," he answered her, "With three minutes to spare."

The group cheered and slapped high fives in a flurry of excitement, then went dead silent as they shuffled inside. They split in half and went to their separate tables.

- - - - - - - - - -

**I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sweep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own**

- - - - - - - - - -

It wasn't until halfway through the dinner that Sasuke brought up Shion.

"Who?" Lee asked, confused and out of the loop as usual.

"Shion Fujita," Sasuke repeated, and the name made Naruto's face go dark red, "How do you know her, Naruto?"

Naruto roughly swallowed the large amount of food in his mouth. "W-Well," he choked, "She's a friend. I met. A friend I met traveling. With Jiraya, that is. A friend I met traveling with Jiraya."

"Oh, come _on, _Naruto," Kiba snapped, "Drop the act! We all know you don't get nervous when it comes to girls, so quit beating around the bush and just tell us who she is!"

- - - - - - - - - -

**I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing:  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"**

- - - - - - - - - -

Seven pairs of eyes bore into Naruto. He sucked under pressure. "All right!" he caved, "Shion… I met Shion in a small town in the Demon Country. She and I were both in 8th grade, but I was being taught by Jiraya, and she was going to a regular school, you know?

"Anyway, one day, Jiraya left me to go make some money so we could leave in a couple days, and I went walking around. I passed a schoolground, where some boys came running out onto the sidewalk ahead of me, being chased by Shion who was crying. Apparently, they took a very special glass bell her mother had given her and were playing 'Keep Away' by throwing it back and forth over her head.

"I went over to the boys and told them to give the bell back and stop acting like a bunch of dicks. One of them – the leader I guess – got mad and we started fighting. I managed to grab the bell, but he threw me into the street traffic."

Lee gasped, "Did you get hit?"

Naruto nodded solemly, "Yeah… Yeah, I did." He leaned back and pulled up his shirt. Diagonally up and left of his black stomach tattoo was a jagged scar across his ribs. "Nice big gash from the hood ornament. A concussion from hitting the window glass. A broken left arm…" he put his shirt down and went on, "Four broken ribs. A fractured left leg. A dislocated right knee, and a lot of internal bleeding.

"The man who hit me called an ambulance. Shion explained what happened to the police, then asked if she could get a ride to the Hospital. She brought my backpack – which I had abandoned on the sidewalk during the fight – and waited in the waiting room for hours while they put me back together again."

Naruto smirked, remembering. "She was the first thing I saw when I woke up. She was sitting in a chair next to my bed, clutching my backpack like a life preserver," he continued, "She didn't say anything until the doctor came in and asked me fore my name, my parents name and a number where he could reach them, then asked Shion the same questions. Right before he left, he pulled the bell out of his pocket and gave it to Shion. He told us I came into the Hospital with it in my hand, even though I was unconscious, than he left to call our parents.

"Well, that's basically it," Naruto decided to wrap it up there, "Shion told me the bell was a protective charm, and she insisted that I'd be dead if I hadn't had it when I got hit. Jiraya arrived at the Hospital about the same time as Shion's mother, and they both stayed really late. I was in the Hospital for a couple months, and Shion came to visit me everyday. The parents of the boy who threw me in the street had to pay my medical bills, so that was okay, I guess. Oh, and on the day I was released from the Hospital, Shion and her mother threw me a party, then I left with Jiraya a week later."

- - - - - - - - - -

**One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand**

- - - - - - - - - -

The table was silent for a moment. Then Kiba snickered, "Leave it to you to get your ass kicked in front of a girl."

Naruto frowned at him, "How about I throw you in front of a moving car and we see if ou come out any better?"

"That was _incredibule!" _a voice under the table exclaimed loudly. Suddenly, Kiba was knocked off his chair, and Temari crawled out to sit beside Shikamaru.

"Temari?!" Kankuro was beside himself with confusion, "How long were you down there?!"

Temari motioned a hand towards Kiba, who was in the process of pulling himself up off the floor and then sat in the empty seat next to Temari, "Since Kiba's little 'beating around the bush' comment."

"S-So…" Naruto gulped, "You heard about Shion? Like… e-everything?"

Nodding, Tmari stood and walked over behind him. Naruto twisted his head to the side to look up at her. She bent down and pecked him on the cheek, then ruffled his hair. "You sure are amazing sometimes, Uzumaki," she said over her shoulder as she walked away from the boys table.

- - - - - - - - - -

I** hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
Once you go there was never, never an honest word  
That was when I ruled the world  
(Ohhh)**

- - - - - - - - - -

When she had left, the whole table burst out laughing.

_"You sure are amazing sometimes, Uzumaki…" _Kiba teased, batting his eyelashes and speaking in falsetto.

Sasuke smiled and shook his head. "Hey, Naruto," he pointed to his own cheek, "Keep 'em. The lips totally work for you."

Naruto grabbed a napkin and furiously wiped at the sparkling lip gloss print on his cheek. When it wouldn't come off the first time, everyone laughed harder.

"Damn her," Naruto muttered, wiping off the lip gloss with the sleeve of his jacket, "Shikamaru can't you control your girl!?"

"Temari is not Shikamaru's girl. She doesn't belong to him," Kankuro told Naruto flatly, "If anything, Shikamaru belongs to Temari the way she has him wrapped around her finger."

The table exploded into another round of laugher. Even Gaara chuckled a little, since everyone knew how true this was.

"Oh, man, Shikamaru!" Kiba overdramatically slapped a hand on his forehead, "If there were ever a moment so de-masculating - !"

" – it would be when Temari knocked you off your chair and you fell on your ass," Shikamaru cut him off.

Once more, the table laughed.

Kiba, however, frowned, "It wasn't that funny. You get knocked on your ass all the time."

"I think you're mistaking me for someone else…"

"Huh?" Kiba raised an eyebrow at Shikamaru, "Who?"

Shikamaru twisted his ankle behind one of the legs of Kiba's chair and yanked it out from under him. Kiba went crashing to the floor, and the table was launched into another laughing spasm.

Looking down at Kiba, Shikamaru smirked, "You."

Even Kiba laughed now.

- - - - - - - - - -

**It was the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become**

- - - - - - - - - -

"Something must be extremely funny-" said a dark, familiar voice, "-for the laughter coming from this table to reach me all the way _across the Dining Hall." _

The figure that had walked up and now stood behind Naruto captured the attention of practically every student in the Dining Hall. All the boys at the table stiffened. Gaara clenched his teeth, keeping the murderous look in his eyes on his plate of food. Kankuro frowned and looked in the compete opposite direction of the figure.

Temari, over at the girl's table, watched with wide eyes as a scene unfolded in front of her. The man behind Naruto was the new principle of the school – Headmaster Shimizu. All the boys but Gaara and Kankuro looked over at the Headmaster with guilty expressions.

Neji spoke up first, "Good evening, Headmaster. We're sorry if we disturbed your dinner."

"It's all right," his tone was stiff, but not hard or aggressive, "Just curious to know what you boys are laughing about."

Gaara and Kankuro kept still. Everyone else pointed down at Kiba, still sitting on the floor in shock.

The Headmaster raised an eyebrow at Kiba, "Well. Good to see one of you is grounded."

The table let out a few awkward laughs. Kiba stood up and righte his chair in order to sit down.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Revolutionaries wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh who would ever want to be king?**

- - - - - - - - - -

All of a sudden, Gaara shoved his seat away from the table and stood. He headed for the door – fists clenched at his sides; eyes on the floor – and no one did anything to stop him. Not even the Headmaster, who just shook his head and returned to the teacher's table at the other end of the Dining Hall.

When the door slammed behind Gaara, some of the students flinched, but most didn't care and returned to their meas. One, though, slipped away from her seat and left the hall undetected.

Outside the Dining Hall, Hinata scanned the yard for Gaara. It was semi-dark out, with the sun sinking further and further behind the horizon. She finally spotted him pacing back and forth near the fountain in the middle of the courtyard. Nibbling on her lip nervously, she slowly approached him.

She stood behind the end of a bench for a moment. Then two. Then three. Finally, he noticed she was standing there, and it nearly gave him a heart attack.

"Shit!" he cussed, shaking his head and putting a hand over his heart, willing it to slow the fuck down, "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

Hinata looked away from him – to the fountain, then the ground, then her hands – and tucked some hair behind her ear before returning her eyes to him. "I don't know," she told him.

"You don't know?" Gaara was not in the mood for this.

Hinata moved around the bench and took a seat. She didn't say anything. She hardly moved. She didn't know why she had come out here. What did she hope to do? Comfort him? How did you comfort someone like Gaara Sabaku?

Unless...

- - - - - - - - - -

**I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter will call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world  
(Ohhhhh Ohhh Ohhh)**

- - - - - - - - - -

"I know how you feel," she suddenly said.

Gaara blinked in surprise at her. "What?" he asked, confused.

"I know how you feel," she repeated, looking up at him sheepishly.

His eyebrows slanted forward in anger. "You know nothing," he spat, then turned away from her.

Hinata got up and took a step towards him. "I beg to differ!" she snapped at him. How dare he be so short with her when she was just trying to be nice!

"Oh?" Gaara turned on her, "You think you know me?! You don't know shit!" He stepped towards her, pissed off and taking it out on the only person anywhere near him. "You're just a spoiled rotten heiress who feels like sticking her nose into other people's buisness to get some kicks!"

Tears glazed over Hinata's eyes, but she didn't lose her fighting spirit. "What have I ever done to you?!" she shouted at him, "I know the life you're living now isn't easy, but you have no right to treat me like... like... I don't even know!"

"Exactly!" Gaara stepped closer to her until he was less than a foot away, "You don't know! You don't anything! You don't know about my life or my parents or my home or my past or anything! So just stay out of it!" His insides were churning. How could he be saying such nasty things to such a simple and sweet girl?

She was done. This was enough. With an amount of courage she didn't even know she had, Hinata stepped forward and got right in his face. "Gaara Sabaku," she snapped, "Sophomore at HLABS. 16 years of age. 166 cm, 51 kg. 4.0 average. Birthday: January 19th. Mother: Karura Saburo, HLABS Sophomore World History teacher. Father: Masahiko Shimizu, the school's Headmaster. Though neither of them are very important to you since they abandoned you and made your Uncle, Yashamaru Saburo take care of you."

Gaara stepped back in shock, "How do you know all this?"

Hinata was breathing heavily. Thoroughly pissed off for the first time in a long time. "That is none of your business!" she told him.

"How is it _not?" _he shouted at her.

"UGH!" Hinata threw her hands in the air and whirled away from him, "You're infuriating!"

Gaara chased after her, shouting, _"I'm _infuriating? You come out here, with no idea why, then spit a bunch of facts at me that you're not supposed to know, and now you're running off!"

Hinata stopped in her tracks and turned back, where he nearly crashed into her. "I'm running off because you obviously don't want to listen to what I have to say!" she screamed.

"And what are you trying to say?!"

"I don't know!!!" she shouted, stretching out the 'o' in 'know' longer than it needed to go, "Talking to you is like talking to a raccoon! The longer I stand here, the more you start scratching and biting for no reason at all!" Her nostrils flared as she tried to calm her breathing, and she eyed him angrily, "And you probably have rabies, too."

Gaara stared at her. And then... he did something he hadn't done in a while...

He laughed.

- - - - - - - - - -

**I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter will call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world**

- - - - - - - - - -

Gaara was a laughing fit. He slapped one hand over his mouth, and the other he used to clutch his stomach. Eventually, Hinata giggled, then laughed along with him.

"You-" Gaara tried to say, but his laughing wouldn't cease, "You're pretty funny."

Hinata stiffled her giggling as best she could. "You're insane, you know that?" she informed him.

"I've been told many a time that I am, yes," he replied. "But what were we even fighting about?" he asked.

"Your likeness to a raccoon," Hinata teased.

Gaara smirked, "Funny... I was always told I was more of a Panda."

Hinata looked him up and down, "Yeah, I can see that."

The two of them chuckled together. Gaara shook his head at the... _yeah, okay, he had to admit it... _adorable girl in front of him

"But really, Gaara," Hinata's voice went smallish. She had lost her momentum and was growing more and more nervous by the second. "I know what you're going through," she whispered, "in my own way."

_She what now? _Shukaku suddenly emerged from the deeper recesses of Gaara's mind.

_Shut up! _Gaara snapped.

_What is she talking about? _

_What makes you think I know? _

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked finally.

Hinata took a deep breath. "I get that your upset because your father abandoned you," she explained, "And that now you have to deal with him on a regular basis." She took a step towards him, so she was only a couple inches away, "Your upbringing was hard, and that's made you the cold and withdrawled person you are." Ever so hesitantly, she raised a hand up and touched his cheek with the tips of her fingers, feeling him flinch slightly under her touch. "B-But you're not cold, or withdrawled are you, Gaara?" she asked him, "Or at least, you don't want to be."

Gaara's eyes widened, _What is she trying to say? _

She smiled at the questioning look in his eye, and pulled her hand away from his cheek. For some unknown reason, Gaara's head moved with her hand the first inch, as if wanting it to stay on his skin.

"You're hiding, Gaara," she told him, "Just like I've hidden my life from everyone around me behind being shy and disconnected... You're hiding behind a wall of anger and self protection."

Gaara opened his mouth to say something. Maybe tell her she was wrong. But the words dried up in his throat, and he shut his mouth so as not to sound like an idiot.

Hinata turned away from him halfway. "I know what it's like to have a father who's so important to the rest of the world, he's not important to you in the least," she closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them again, "I try my best everyday to prove to my father that i"m worth something, and still he sees nothing in me."

She turned the rest of the way away from him and started walking back to the teachers dorms. "Fathers suck, Gaara," she told him over her shoulder, "Get over yourself."

_Stop her you moron! _

__

Why?

Because you owe me. 

_Damn. _"Hyuuga."

Hinata stopped and gave him a sideways glance backwards, capturing him in those clouded eyes of hers.

"How did you know?" he asked the only thing he could think of.

"That your father is the Headmaster?" she clarified, a smile playing at the ends of her lips, "Hm... Right question. Wrong time." And she began walking again.

_Wow, _Shukaku commented, _That's one hell of a girl. _

_So it would seem._

__

Did she really tell you to get over yourself before? 

Yep.

That's pretty hardcore... for her... 

Yep.

And you're just gonna take that from her? 

Yep.

You like her, don't you? 

. . . yep.

Good for you. 

Shut up.

Hey, I like her too. 

I would kill us both before I let you lay even a FINGER on ANY of the girls in this school.

Ooo... Touchy. 

SHUT UP!

Okay, okay, jeez. Oh, and by the way, THAT didn't count. You still owe me. 

I -

No arguing. You owe me. 

_Damn. _

- - - - - - - - - -

Oooooh Oooooh Oooooh

- - - - - - - - - -

A/N:

Me: The song for this one is "Viva La Vida" by Coldplay. It's one of my favorites, and I was totally excited to finally use it.

Shion: Wow. That's one hell of a history you wrote up.

Me: Yeah, well, you're gonna be sticking around for the rest of the series. I thought it would be a good idea to tell the readers a little about you.

Gaara: Be glad you weren't actually _in_ this chapter.

Me: Issuses, Gaara?

Gaara: Yeah. A lot.

Me: *rolls eyes* Well, what about you Hinata? Issues?

Hinata: N-Not really. I just... you know...

Naruto: Wish it had been me instead of Gaara, right?

Me: Naruto, you're so full of yourself. You're as bad as Sasuke.

Naruto: WHAT?! No way am I like him!!!

Me: Moving on... Hinata, go.

Hinata: Um... okay... **Next time on HLABS... Chapter Ten: One Person's Day Out Is Another Person's Day In... Or Two Persons Day In...**

Naruto: That's one hell of a title.

Me: Gimme a break. I'm running out of original material.


	11. Unwelcome Visitors

**Naruto – Hidden Leaf Academy Boarding School**  
**Chapter Eleven: Unwelcome Visitors**

_WARNING: Akatsuki FanGirls At Large_  
_Sasuke Being A Bit Out Of Character_  
_Slight Nudity & Mature Language_

Sasuke stood beside his bed, watching Sakura brush through her short hair by the window. His pants were on, but undone and open and showing off his boxers. His hair was a mess and he wasn't wearing a shirt, but he was content. He reached his arms up and rolled his shoulder to crack his shoulder blades, then lowered them and sighed.

"Sakura," he called, "That was great."

"It always is," she replied, turning to him, "I would think you'd have expected more from me by now."

Sasuke smirked and reached for his T-shirt, lying on the bed. "You've blown my expectations away 10 fold," he told her, slipping on the shirt, "So I gave up expecting and just let you do your thing."

Placing her hands on her hips, Sakura raised an eyebrow at him. "My thing?" she asked, "I have a thing?"

**I am an arms dealer**  
**Fitting you with weapons in the form of words**  
**And don't really care which side wins**  
**As long as the room keeps singing**  
**That's just the business I'm in, yeah**

Sasuke fastened up his pants and looked over at her. She stood before him in nothing but her pink shirt and underwear. "Oh yeah," he commented, "You definitely have _something." _

Sakura smiled. She took that as a compliment and turned back to look out the window.

Leaving his bed, Sasuke moved across the room and came up behind Sakura. All of a suddenly he had this… this uncontrollably _need _to touch her. And not just sexually. He just wanted to hold her. To know she was there. The need almost frightened him, so he hesitated behind her for a quick moment before winding his arms around her waist and nuzzling his face against the side of her neck.

"S-Sasuke…" Sakura's tone was slightly surprised. And why not? It's not like this was normal behavior for Sasuke. "What's up with you?" she asked curiously, "These past couple days… I've never seen you so romantic and affectionate."

**This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race**  
**This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race**  
**This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race**  
**I'm not a shoulder to cry on**  
**But I digress**

He pressed his lips against her skin. The need was fading, but this was nice, so he stayed. "I'm… Happy, Sakura," he murmured, "For the first time in a long time, I'm happy. And I want you to be happy to… you deserve to be happy."

Sakura's face flooded with blush. Sasuke had never spoken so deeply to anyone before – least of while herself.

"Do I…" Sasuke swallowed, "Do I make you happy, Sakura?"

Closing her eyes, Sakura sighed. "Yes Sasuke," she answered, "Yes you do."

The two of them just stayed like that for a moment. Bathing in the warm sun coming through the window, and just being close to one another, until Sasuke broke the silence.

**I'm a leading man**  
**and the lies I weave are, oh so intricate,**  
**Oh so intricate**  
**Oh so intricate**

**I'm a leading man**  
**and the lies I weave are, oh so intricate,**  
**Oh so intricate**  
**Oh so intricate**

"So then… What's outside this window that's so interesting?" he asked, lifting his head up.

Sakura blinked a couple times, feeling like she had just been wrenched from a dream she was done having. "Oh," she tried to gather his thoughts, "Well… Look." She pointed at a boy on the ground outside, sitting by the fountain, "He sort of looks like you, doesn't he? And I think he's waiting for something."

Sasuke saw the boy as well, and every muscle in his body tensed. Just as Sakura was about to ask him what was wrong, four other -_much older _- boys walked up to the first boy and Sasuke fled the room.

And when I say "fled", I mean "tore-out-of-there-so-fast-he-left-burn-marks-on-the-floor".

_DAMN! _he thought, _Why the fuck does the universe hate me? Just as I tell Sakura I'm finally happy… They show up. _

**I wrote the gospel on giving up**  
**(You look pretty sinking)**  
**But the real bombshells have already sunk**  
**(Prima donnas of the gutter)**  
**At night we're painting your trash gold while you sleep**  
**Crashing not like hips or cars,**  
**No, more like p-p-p-parties**

Sasuke burst through the entrance and out into the courtyard. With his blood boiling at dangerous levels, Sasuke marched over to the five strange boys.

"You better have a damn good reason for being here," he snapped at them, "And you better be leaving!"

"Aw, come on kid," a long haired blond stepped forward with his palms up – like someone just busted by the cops – which revealed the tattoos of mouths he had, "We just got here!"

A shorter weirdo with black hair and a big orange mask on, stepped up beside the blond. "Besides," he added, pointing to a blue and white rectangle on his shirt, "We're visitors."

Sasuke looked around and saw that they were all wearing visitor passes with each of their names printed on them, just like orange mask boy - _Tobi. _He turned on the raven-haired boy with the lines on his face, "Itachi! What is the meaning of this?"

**This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race**  
**This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race**  
**This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race**  
**This bandwagon's full**  
**Please, catch another**

Itachi smirked. "Well don't you sound all high and mighty." He commented in a tone he knew would piss Sasuke off, "I knew going to this school would give you a big head."

"The only thing wrong with this school is that you're here," Sasuke argued, "Get lost."

"No can do, kiddo," the blond – Deidara – stretched his arms up and back behind his head, "Sai just enrolled here."

Sasuke was taken aback. He looked over at the pale boy Sakura had pointed out, who just stood there – eyes closed and smiling that fake smile of his.

"I thought you were at a private art academy in the Lightening Country," he spoke to Sai through gritted teeth, "What the hell are you doing enrolling here?"

**I'm a leading man**  
**and the lies I weave are, oh so intricate,**  
**Oh so intricate**  
**Oh so intricate**

Sai opened his eyes, but the fake smile didn't waiver. "Easy cuz," he shrugged as if it was totally casual for him to pack up and transfer to a school hundreds of miles away from his old one, "Art school lost it's inspiration, so I asked Itachi to enroll me here."

The only one who hadn't spoken yet was the red head who seemed to be the only normal one of the group. "I told you he'd be unhappy," Sasori shot at Itachi, "You're a real idiot sometimes."

"Shut it Sasori," Itachi shot back, "There was never a doubt in my mind that he'd be unhappy about this."

"I'm right here you stupid prick," Sasuke was clearly pissed, and getting in his brother's face, even though he knew full well he couldn't take him, should this evolve into a fight, "What kind of brother are you if you get off on making me miserable?"

Itachi snickered, "A bad one, I guess."

**I'm a leading man**  
**and the lies I weave are, oh so intricate,**  
**Oh so intricate**  
**Oh so intricate**

"Hey kiddo," Deidara interrupted before Sasuke could even open his mouth for a comeback, "What's with the bed-head hair and the no shoes? It's nearly three in the afternoon, don't tell me you just woke up."

Tobi, the boy in the orange mask, leaned an elbow on Deidara's shoulder, "You never know. He's never been much of an early riser."

With nothing less than impeccably annoying timing, Sakura jogged up to stand beside Sasuke. "Sasuke?" she asked, glancing around at the boys with worry, "Who are these guys? Do you know them?"

Sasori tried to stifle his laughter, so it came out as a half snicker, half chuckle kind of sound. Everyone's gazes fell on him with puzzled expressions. "What?" he asked, "You really don't get it?"

Nothing.

He rolled his eyes, "I do believe we've just found the answer to Sasuke's disheveled appearance."

**Yeah…**  
**Whoa-oh**

It took a moment to sink in… Then Tobi, Deidara and Itachi exploded with laughter, and Sai and Sasori smirked.

Tobi fell backwards and rolled around on the grassy ground, laughing uncontrollably. "Sasuke's shaking up with the pink-haired chick!" he cried, pound his fists on the ground.

Neither Sakura or Sasuke said anything while they laughed. They were a little worried a student might hear them, but other than that they just waited for the immaturity of these older guys to run out. How ironic.

As the laughing dwindled down, Itachi stepped forward. "I guess I don't blame you," he told Sasuke, brushing the back of his fingers across Sakura's cheek. She flinched from the cold metal of his ring, and he seemed amused with that, "She is quite cute."

Sasuke sidestepped in between Sakura and Itachi firmly keeping his brother away from Sakura. "Don't touch her," he spat threateningly.

Itachi was unfazed, "Ooo… A little over protective, are we?"

**All the boys who the dance floor didn't love**  
**And all the girls whose lips couldn't move fast enough**  
**Sing, until your lungs give out**

All of a sudden, Tobi yanked Sakura around from behind Sasuke and pushed her toward Deidara, who grabbed her wrists and held them behind her back. She struggled as best she could, but Deidara kept her pinned.

Sasuke lunged for Deidara, but Itachi intercepted him and pushed him down to his knees in a full nelson. "What's the matter, little brother?" he goaded Sasuke, "Can't we play with your pretty pink toy?"

"She's… not… a toy…" Sasuke struggled under his older sibling, "Let her… go… Itachi!"

Deidara yanked Sakura sharply so she fell backwards against him. _"Itachi…" _he rubbed his cheek against Sakura's and faked whining like a four year old, "She's so _soft. _I want one!"

"Can't I leave you guys for 5 minutes without you causing trouble?" a new voice sounded.

**This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race**  
**This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race**  
**(Now you)**  
**This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race**  
**(Wear out the groove)**

A weird looking guy - _weird for even this crowd _- with pale-blue skin and blue hair walked up to them. In one hand her held car keys while the other was shoved down into the pocket of his jeans.

"Oh, come off it, Kisame," Tobi replied to the blue guy, "We were just having a bit of fun."

Deidara spoke up, still holding Sakura, "Isn't that usually Itachi's line anyway?"

"Yeah, and what are you going on about '5 minutes'?" Itachi added, "We've been waiting for nearly half an hour! How long does it take you to park a car?"

Kisame jutted a thumb over his shoulder at the Office/Teacher's Dorms building – behind which was the parking lot, "Have you _been _back there? Between the 'teachers parking only' and the students parking only', there's like no where for the visitors."

Itachi released Sasuke, who fell into the grass and dirt. "Blah, blah, blah," he was still speaking to Kisame, "You're slow as hell."

**This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race**  
**(Sing out loud)**  
**This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race**  
**(Oh, oh)**  
**This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race**

Sakura was mad now. How dare they throw Sasuke on the ground like a dog? Whoever they were to Sasuke, they didn't have the right!

She hooked her foot behind Deidara's ankle and pulled it out from under him. She then sidestepped and punched him in the abdomen with the fists he had been holding behind her back. He fell backwards and took down Tobi with him.

Sasuke was picking himself up off the ground when Sakura came over to him. The two stood together against the other boys.

Sasori couldn't help himself. He snickered again at Tobi and Deidara untangled themselves and got to their feet, "Don't you guys know by now that you never win when you pick a fight with a girl?"

Sai went over and stood next to Sasori. "They're dick-less pansies, Sasori," he stated blankly, "They'll never learn."

"You should be damn thankful you're Itachi's cousin you pale-ass punk!" Deidara snapped, "Or I'd knock you out right now!"

Sai smirked, "I'm just thankful I'm not a big dumb blond guy who looks like an American valley girl."

"All right, knock it off you two," Itachi decided to intervene, "Let's get Sai's things out of the car and go into town for a bit."

Itachi turned and started to walk back the way Kisame had come from – the others followed. Deidara walked backwards a few steps so he could wink back at Sakura and call out, "Nice seeing you again, kiddo!" to Sasuke.

**I'm a leading man**  
**and the lies I weave are, oh so intricate,**  
**Oh so intricate**  
**Oh so intricate**

Sasuke whirled the instant the group was out of sight and headed back to the boy's dorms, dragging Sakura along after him. Back up in his room, he released her wrist and she fell onto Naruto's bed. He started pacing back and forth, moving his hands from his face to the back of his head to his pockets over and over again as he did so.

"Sasuke…" Sakura kept her voice down as she called to him. She didn't really know if it was a good idea to mess with him in this state. "If you want to be alone," she told him, "I can go…"

"No," he snapped angrily, freezing halfway through a pacing section. He held her eyes for a moment and for once he actually felt _bad_about being so short with her. His expression softened as best as he could make it, "I meant… It's okay. You can stay."

Sakura nodded understandingly – even though she really didn't understand at all. Her eyes fell down to her lap where she played with her hands nervously.

Sasuke huffed, "Sakura… I'm sorry. It's just… you made me look like a fool out there." Her head came up and he found a quizzical expression across her face. "You took out Deidara and Tobi," he sat down on his bed, across from her, "I had my ass handed to me by my brother."

"But that's nothing to beat yourself up over," she argued, her voice rising in pitch slightly and her words tumbling out of her mouth faster and faster, "Deidara and Tobi, right? Well those two seemed like pussies to me. I'm sure if it had been me against your brother I wouldn't have won either. Not that, you know, I'd like to get in a fight with your brother or anything. I mean, he's your family and all so-"

Sasuke smirked and stood up, cutting off her words. He took a step forward – closing the gap of space between the two of them – and gently pushed her backwards on Naruto's bed. He leaned down over her and brought his lips down next to her ear. "You're just saying that…" he whispered, kissing her neck.

"Sasuke, as much as I'd love to go again with you," Sakura pushed him up so his face hovered over hers, "I have to leave."

"Hn," Sasuke pecked Sakura on the lips, then shifted off of her and stood. "Right, right…" he said not to enthusiastically, "Naruto will be back soon."

Sakura sat up and sighed, "This sneaking around this is getting really annoying."

Sasuke shrugged, "We could always go public."

"Absolutely not," Sakura exclaimed, rising from the bed, "I will not have the entire school hating me for the rest of our High School years. Or worse."

Slowly, Sasuke reached a hand up to touch the ends of Sakura's short hair. _Or worse, _he thought, remembering what had happened to Sakura back in Middle School. "You'd rather keep me a secret?" it was meant to be a statement, but when Sasuke said it out loud it sort of sounded like a question.

Sakura nodded. "So in order to protect that secret," she turned and started heading over to the door, "I have to go." She made it to the door, but Sasuke intercepted her.

"Can I walk you back?"

"No," she told him, grabbing her white jacket off the end of Naruto's bed, "After that little stunt outside, I'd rather not draw anymore attention to the two of us."

Sasuke seemed annoyed with this answer, but moved over anyway. On her way out, Sakura paused for a moment and touched his shoulder. He looked up at her reassuring smile before she left.

**I'm a leading man**  
**and the lies I weave are, oh so intricate,**  
**Oh so intricate**  
**Oh so intricate**

A/N:

Me: Oh boy...

Sasuke: Yep.

Sakura: Yep.

Me: I don't know... What I was thinking...

Sasuke: You were making me look like an idiot?

Me: Actually, I think this was to set you up for next chapters.

Sasuke: Where I look even more like an idiot.

Me: Yep. Moving on. Itachi, take it away!

Sasuke: Wha- ?

Itachi: Right. **Next time on HLABS... The Right to be Wrong.**


End file.
